Seul-es pour Noël
by Damelith
Summary: "Seul-es pour Noël" est un programme mis en place par le Ministère de la Magie afin de permettre à des personnes seules de trouver une compagnie pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Mais chaque système a ses failles... DRAMIONE - MINI-FIC DE NOËL EN 3 PARTIES.
1. Partie 1

**Bonjour les petits chats !**

Qu'est-ce que je suis **contente** de vous retrouver. Bon, j'ai publié un OS il n'y a pas longtemps, mais ce n'était pas un OS HP donc... J'ai l'impression de vous retrouver "pour de vrai".

On se retrouve, donc, en ce **23 décembre**, pour la première partie de **ma mini-fic de Noël**. Pour la petite histoire, ce devait être, à la base, un simple OS que j'ai commencé à écrire début octobre pour être sûre d'arriver à le terminer à temps. Et puis **je me suis laissée porter par l'écriture**, par l'histoire, par les personnages, et je ne pouvais décemment pas poster un OS si long. Je l'ai donc divisé en trois parties. **En voici la première, la deuxième sera postée demain et la troisième après-demain.**

J'espère que vous retrouverez un peu de **la magie de Noël** et que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire.

**Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PARTIE 1**

Ce matin-là, Hermione arriva au Ministère de très bonne humeur. Oh, elle était toujours très contente de venir travailler, mais ce matin, elle était particulièrement joyeuse. Et pour cause.

La veille, elle avait mis un point final à un gros projet sur lequel elle travaillait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et ledit projet avait été validé par son Directeur de Département. Maintenant, elle allait devoir le lancer officiellement, le présenter à tous les services, et elle avait hâte d'avoir les premières retombées et les premières inscriptions.

Mais, pour le moment, il était temps d'aller boire son habituel café du matin avec Harry et Ron. Après avoir fait un crochet par sa salle de pause pour y faire couler un café allongé pour elle, un cappuccino pour Ron et un café très noir pour Harry, elle se rendit au Bureau des Aurors, les boissons lévitant devant elle, pour les retrouver.

Elle toqua à leur bureau et se permit d'entrer une fois autorisée à le faire.

\- Bonjour les garçons ! les salua-t-elle avec entrain. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? De la neige est prévue pour cette nuit, j'espère que tout sera blanc demain matin au réveil, ça serait magique et ça lancerait officiellement les fêtes de Noël. Vous allez bien ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, avant que le deuxième s'autorise à rire.

\- Quel entrain de bon matin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur ? râla-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais disons que rares sont les matins où tu parles autant avant d'avoir bu ton café. D'habitude c'est "bonjour, ça va ?" et la conversation civilisée vient après.

\- Ah mais je sais ! intervint soudainement Harry. C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas présenter ton projet à tous les services, non ? Vu que le Directeur du Département l'a validé hier.

Le sourire d'Hermione reprit à nouveau une grande place sur son visage.

\- Merci, au moins un qui suit, dit-elle en fusillant Ron du regard. Mais oui, c'est exact. Je vais passer dans chaque service pour présenter le projet et on va le diffuser à tous les sorciers, notamment via un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Ensuite, le formulaire d'inscription sera disponible à l'accueil du Ministère et je serai la première à m'y inscrire.

Son ton particulièrement enjoué trahissait son excitation vis-à-vis de ce projet. Elle avait tellement travaillé dessus et cela lui tenait tellement à cœur qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être impatiente de le voir se mettre en place.

\- Rappelle-moi ce que c'est déjà, ce projet ? demanda Ron, s'attirant un nouveau regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je travaille là-dessus depuis le mois de juin et tu me demandes de te rappeler ce que c'est ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Mais j'ai eu le temps d'oublier depuis le mois de juin…, se défendit-il, lamentablement, sous le rire moqueur de Harry qui le laissait s'enfoncer.

\- Ronald ! grogna Hermione. Tu mériterais que je ne te dise rien du tout.

Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle soupira. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas exprès de tout oublier, c'était dans sa nature, mais parfois elle avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour ne pas se sentir concerné du tout par les projets de ses amis.

\- C'est le projet Seul-es pour Noël, lui expliqua-t-elle. Un programme qui permet à des personnes seules de trouver une famille, un groupe d'amis, ou même une autre personne seule, avec qui passer Noël.

\- Aaah oui, ça, se souvint-il.

\- Oui, _ça_, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Donc tu vas t'inscrire ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Bien sûr. C'est mon projet, après tout, si je ne le fais pas, qui montrera l'exemple ? Et puis ça me tient à cœur de pouvoir aider quelqu'un. Après la guerre, les départs, les morts, les incarcérations, beaucoup de sorciers se sont retrouvés seuls et c'est à nous de les aider, de la manière qu'on peut.

\- Ta générosité me surprendra toujours, la complimenta Harry, la faisant rougir.

\- Je trouve ça normal, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

\- Donc, comme cette année on fait le réveillon chez toi, on accueillera avec nous un inconnu ? demanda Ron.

\- Ou une, oui, et si ça te pose un problème, tu pourras toujours aller dîner chez tes parents, rétorqua Hermione avec le sourire, pour lui montrer qu'elle plaisantait.

Elle le vit clairement se retenir de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, pendant qu'elle riait franchement.

\- Tu sais que mes parents ne sont pas là, en plus, ils sont en Roumanie avec Charlie et son copain.

\- Je sais. On sera entre amis cette année, alors une ou deux personnes de plus, c'est rien. Et puis si ça peut permettre à quelqu'un de passer une bonne soirée, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Tu as bien raison, approuva Harry. Bon, c'est pas que ta compagnie nous déplaît, mais on doit prendre le relai de l'équipe de nuit.

\- Bien sûr ! Allez, filez. De toute façon on se voit ce soir pour la soirée poker chez Neville ?

Harry et Ron approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête simultané.

\- A ce soir, la salua Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Bonne journée, surenchérit Ron avec un baiser sur son autre joue.

\- A vous aussi les garçons.

Elle termina son café avant de rejoindre son bureau pour tout préparer pour sa journée. Ce matin, elle passerait dans tous les services pour présenter son projet et cet après-midi, elle avait rendez-vous avec Cho, devenue journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier, afin de réaliser une interview pour l'article qui devait sortir dans les jours à venir.

En somme, une journée chargée et productive comme elle adorait en avoir.

* * *

\- Le match est terminé ! Les Frelons de Wimbourne l'emportent sur les Crécerelles de Kenmare, avec un score de 430 à 120. Nous espérons que vous avez passé une bonne soirée en notre compagnie, à bientôt !

Drago était tenté de largement montré sa joie quant à la victoire des Frelons, comme il aurait pu le faire plus jeune. Mais il avait grandi et il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle ainsi. Alors il se contenta d'afficher un sourire en coin et d'applaudir l'équipe victorieuse, même si, au fond de lui, un mini Drago faisait des saltos arrière.

Il laissa la tribune où il était se vider de ses occupants, il ne tenait pas à se retrouver coincé au milieu de tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un fois presque seul, il quitta sa place pour rejoindre le dernier étage du stade où se trouvait une immense salle, décorée ce soir aux couleurs des Frelons de Wimbourne, à savoir en jaune et noir.

Drago s'empara d'une coupe de champagne et s'installa à un mange-debout qui se trouvait en retrait, histoire d'attendre dans son coin sans que personne ne vienne l'embêter. Car, d'accord, la réception d'après-match n'était pas accessible à tout le monde, seuls les proches des joueurs et les sponsors étaient autorisés à venir, mais il ne tenait pas à se retrouver mêlé à n'importe qui pour autant.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la personne qu'il attendait, Drago leva la main pour signaler visuellement sa présence.

\- Ah, t'es là. Ravi de constater que tu as préféré venir ici ce soir plutôt qu'à ta soirée bizarre.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Aucune soirée étudiants ne fait le poids face à un match de Quidditch.

\- Surtout quand tu n'es plus étudiant depuis cinq ans.

\- La ferme, Marcus, grogna Drago avec, malgré tout, un rire.

\- C'était un bon match, hein ? demanda rhétoriquement Marcus en s'emparant d'une coupe de champagne sur un plateau qui lévitait entre les invités.

\- Les Crécerelles de Kenmare ne sont pas à votre niveau mais ils se sont bien défendus, c'est vrai.

\- Et encore, je n'avais pas mes batteurs titulaires. Les pauvres, ils ont chopé la scrofulite, ils ont des champignons partout, c'est dégueulasse, ils…

\- Merci, pas de détails, le coupa Drago, déjà nauséeux.

\- Bref, ouais. Enfin, on a bien bossé cette semaine pour avoir ce résultat-là, donc c'est cool.

La conversation continua sur le Quidditch pendant un petit moment.

Depuis trois saisons, Marcus était l'entraîneur des Frelons de Wimbourne, après avoir été celui des Catapultes de Caerphilly. Et depuis trois ans, les Frelons enchaînaient les succès et les victoires. Il fallait dire que Marcus était un très bon entraîneur avec une solide expérience et maîtrise du métier.

Après Poudlard, il avait tenté de devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel mais une grave blessure l'en avait empêché. Il s'était donc tourné vers le poste d'entraîneur. Il pouvait ainsi garder les deux pieds dans le monde du Quidditch, sa grande passion, sans avoir à être impliqué aussi physiquement que s'il était joueur.

Les routes de Drago et de Marcus s'étaient de nouveau croisées il y a trois ans de cela, lors de la prise de poste de Marcus. Il y avait eu une conférence de presse pour le présenter officiellement et comme Drago était journaliste pour Quidd'Mag, un quotidien sportif, il était présent à l'événement. Ils avaient discuté de tout, du nouveau poste de Marcus, du travail de Drago, de leur passé à Poudlard, et ils s'étaient trouvé des atomes crochus. Ils étaient allés boire des verres la semaine suivante et, de fil en aiguille, ils avaient construit leur amitié.

\- On va fêter votre victoire ailleurs ? proposa Drago.

\- Ouais, je vais dire au revoir et je te rejoins au rez-de-chaussée.

Drago approuva d'un hochement de tête et descendit là où se trouvait la zone de transplanage. Marcus l'y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'Imperium, un bar sur le Chemin de Traverse.

A l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année, le bar avait été décoré en conséquence. Une longue guirlande en sapin surmontée de boules dorées courait le long du comptoir, et une autre autour des étagères derrière le barman. Il y avait dans le fond de la salle un immense sapin décoré dans des tons rouges et or, au grand désespoir des deux anciens Serpentard. Dans l'air flottaient également des petits sujets animés, comme des angelots, des Pères Noël, des bonshommes de neige, des rennes ou encore des petits ours polaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? s'enquit Drago une fois accoudé au comptoir. C'est ma tournée.

\- On se prend quelques shooters de rhum arrangé ?

\- Allez.

Drago héla le barman et lui commanda donc quelques shooters de rhum arrangé, avec des parfums différents, à savoir ananas, vanille, fruits de la passion et pomme.

\- À ta victoire ? proposa Drago en levant un peu son verre.

\- À ma victoire ! dit Marcus en trinquant avec lui, avant de boire son verre cul-sec.

Drago reposa son verre vide sur le comptoir et, au même moment, il entendit des exclamations enjouées derrière lui, vers le fond du bar. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait et, grand bien lui en avait pris, puisqu'il vit Granger, Potter, les deux derniers nés de la fratrie Weasley ainsi que Londubat et Lovegood en train de trinquer tous ensemble très joyeusement.

\- Quelle était la probabilité qu'on se retrouve dans le même bar qu'eux, au même moment ? râla Drago avant de s'enfiler un nouveau shooter de rhum.

\- Bah, tu sais, à part l'Imperium, il n'y a pas beaucoup de bars sympas où se retrouver, répondit Marcus en haussant les épaules. Puis ça va, vous avez enterré la hache de guerre, non ?

\- C'est pas pour autant que je saute de joie en les voyant.

\- Tu peux aussi les ignorer, allez, l'encouragea-t-il en poussant devant lui un autre verre.

\- Ouais, ça je peux.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le shooter de rhum à la vanille était bu.

En effet, la hache de guerre entre lui et les Gryffondor avait été enterrée plusieurs années auparavant mais cela s'arrêtait là. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se fréquentaient pas, ils avaient juste arrêté de se détester.

Après son procès, Drago était allé de lui-même s'excuser auprès d'eux pour tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire durant toute leur scolarité. À l'époque, il s'était senti supérieur, puissant et intouchable, mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé et il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était ni supérieur, ni puissant, ni intouchable, bien au contraire.

Potter avait témoigné en sa faveur à son procès, et même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il se serait excusé de toute façon.

Les excuses avaient été acceptées par tout le monde et maintenant, l'indifférence était de mise. Ils se saluaient seulement lorsqu'ils se croisaient et ça s'arrêtait là.

En moins d'une heure, tous les shooters avaient été bus et majoritairement par Drago. Sa tête commençait à tourner mais il n'avait pas encore atteint son seuil limite. Il avait encore envie de boire un peu. Ils commandèrent alors une nouvelle tournée, offerte par Marcus.

\- Hum, au fait, tu vas faire quoi pour Noël ? lui demanda Marcus avec délicatesse, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs.

\- C'est pas tout de suite, grogna Drago. J'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

Le temps, peut-être, mais l'envie, pas vraiment.

\- Tu as des idées au moins ?

\- Bof. Mes parents restent à Washington et je n'ai pas envie d'aller jusque là-bas. Ni de les voir, en fait. Ouais, non, en fait j'ai surtout pas envie de les voir.

\- Toujours pas de réconciliation en vue ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai pas l'impression de leur manquer et ils ne me manquent pas non plus alors tu sais, qu'ils vivent leur vie aux États-Unis et qu'ils me fassent pas chier, c'est mieux comme ça.

\- C'est de tes parents qu'il s'agit quand même, Drago.

\- Hum hum, je te rappelle ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir alors que j'étais qu'un ado ? Ou ça va, ta mémoire ne te fait pas encore défaut ?

Marcus leva ses deux mains en signe de reddition.

\- Ok ok, on n'en parle plus.

\- Merci. Viens on boit, plutôt.

Drago but un énième shooter et Marcus fit de même.

Après la guerre, Narcissa et Lucius avaient choisi de quitter l'Angleterre pour s'installer à Washington, là où personne ne les connaissait et où ils pourraient retrouver une vie normale, loin des médisances et des moqueries. Ils avaient proposé à Drago de les suivre mais il avait refusé, arguant qu'il avait suffisamment fui dans sa vie et qu'il était maintenant temps pour lui d'assumer.

Alors il était resté en Angleterre, faisant face aux répercussions de la guerre. Mis à l'écart car il avait été un mangemort, moqué parce qu'il était du côté des perdants désormais, il en avait bavé pour se reconstruire. Il avait longtemps été seul, car tous ses anciens camarades de Serpentard s'étaient dispersés dans le pays ou en Europe pour se faire oublier.

Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait compter que sur Marcus. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne s'abaisserait à demander une place à sa table, parmi sa famille, pour Noël. Marcus accepterait et il serait bien accueilli, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, mais il était bien trop fier pour formuler une demande pareille.

Après quelques autres shooters, Noël était devenu le cadet de soucis. Ce ne fut qu'après une longue série de petits verres vides sur le comptoir et autres occupations que Drago rentra chez lui, fatigué et le réveil du lendemain fut compliqué et un peu brumeux.

* * *

Après sa pause déjeuner et avant de retourner à son bureau, Hermione décida de faire un crochet par le bureau qui centralisait les formulaires remplis pour le programme Seul-es pour Noël. Le programme se clôturait à la fin de la semaine et elle souhaitait savoir où ils en étaient au niveau du nombre d'inscriptions.

\- Bonjour Timothée, lança Hermione en entrant dans le bureau. Tu vas bien ?

\- Parfaitement bien, répondit Timothée. D'ailleurs tu tombes bien, Hermione, je viens justement de faire un point sur les formulaires parce que Noah, à l'accueil, les avait tous mélangés.

\- Mince ! Je ne peux pas jeter un œil dessus, puisque je participe je ne dois pas être au courant de qui est inscrit, pour ne pas être influencée. Mais tu as terminé ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-il dans un hochement de tête. Et je peux te dire que pour une première, ça a été un succès ! Il y a plus d'accueillants que d'accueillis mais c'est génial, personne d'inscrit ne sera sur le carreau, ils auront tous une compagnie pour Noël.

Cette nouvelle ravit Hermione au plus haut point, en témoignait son large sourire. Elle ne doutait pas de la force de son projet mais c'était toujours un peu stressant. Et là, elle avait la confirmation que c'était une bonne idée, qu'elle avait bien fait de se lancer là-dedans.

\- Il me tarde de connaître la ou les personnes que j'accueillerai en tout cas ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- La date pour les attributions aléatoires n'a pas changé, rassure-moi ? s'enquit Timothée.

\- Non, non, c'est toujours prévu pour le 18 décembre à 10h, confirma Hermione.

\- Super, ça laisse encore quelques jours si des retardataires veulent s'inscrire.

\- Je vais voir avec Cho Chang à la Gazette du Sorcier si je ne peux pas faire passer un rappel dans le journal, pour rafraîchir la mémoire des têtes en l'air ou, comme tu dis, des retardataires.

Elle salua Timothée qui retourna à son travail, et Hermione fit de même.

Elle travailla toute l'après-midi avec le sourire. Elle était réellement heureuse de voir que son programme avait eu beaucoup d'inscriptions. Ça ne pouvait que prendre de l'ampleur avec le temps, l'expérience et les retombées - qu'elle espérait positives - des participants. D'année en année, elle espérait que le programme gagne en inscrits et qu'ainsi, personne ne soit jamais seul pour Noël.

La fin de journée arriva rapidement et Hermione quitta le Ministère pour se rendre directement chez Neville qui organisait, comme toutes les semaines, une soirée poker chez lui.

\- Bonsoir ! lança-t-elle en arrivant dans le salon où se trouvaient déjà Luna, Harry et Ron. Ginny n'est pas encore arrivée ? Moi qui pensais être à la bourre.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce pour embrasser tout le monde avant de s'installer dans le canapé à côté d'Harry.

\- Elle a un empêchement pour ce soir, lui apprit son meilleur ami. L'entraînement avec les Harpies va s'éterniser. Elles affrontent une grosse équipe ce week-end et elles ne veulent pas se manquer.

\- C'est vrai que les Frelons sont très bons cette année, dit Ron. Enfin… Ça me fait mal au cœur de le dire, mais depuis que Flint est devenu leur entraîneur, ils font des super saisons.

\- Faut dire ce qui est, Flint est doué, appuya Harry.

Hermione bailla involontairement, sous le rire de Luna auquel elle s'accorda. Le Quidditch ne la passionnait toujours pas. Ça lui arrivait d'aller voir les Harpies jouer car Ginny était l'une de leurs poursuiveuses, mais elle ne prenait pas tant de plaisir que ça à regarder un match. Alors de là à dire que Flint était un bon entraîneur, elle n'en savait rien.

La conversation s'orienta rapidement sur autre chose, pour son plus grand plaisir, et ils commencèrent à jouer peu après.

\- J'ai eu un retour sur les inscriptions du programme Seul-es pour Noël, leur apprit Hermione au détour d'une partie.

\- Ah oui ? Et donc, c'est un succès ? supposa Neville.

\- Pour l'instant oui et j'en suis ravie ! On a pas mal d'inscriptions des deux côtés et tous les accueillis trouveront un accueillant, je pense. J'ai contacté Cho cette après-midi, après-demain on publiera un petit article dans la Gazette pour rappeler aux gens l'existence du projet et mentionner à nouveau la date butoir. On espère récolter encore quelques participations.

\- Tu peux être fière de toi, la félicita Luna. Si les nargoles n'ont pas infesté tous les sapins, je décorerai le mien bientôt.

\- Merci Luna… enfin je crois, dit Hermione, terminant sa phrase dans un murmure.

\- Tu es inscrite toi, non ? demanda Neville qui continua après qu'Hermione ait approuvé d'un hochement de tête. Tu n'as pas peur de la personne sur qui tu vas tomber ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je tomberai forcément sur quelqu'un qui aura besoin de compagnie. On compte sur la bonne foi des participants.

Sa réponse suffit à Neville puisqu'il hocha la tête.

Effectivement, elle avait pensé au fait qu'elle pourrait tomber sur n'importe qui, mais ce serait forcément une bonne action pour tout le monde. Qui que ce soit, cette personne méritait d'être entourée pour Noël. La satisfaction d'avoir accompli une bonne chose surpasserait tout le reste.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, entre parties de poker, conversations sur des sujets divers et variés et des verres de bièraubeurre. Hermione adorait ces soirées-là, calmes et avec ses amis les plus proches. Et même si elle se faisait toujours battre au poker - heureusement qu'ils ne pariaient jamais d'argent, d'ailleurs - elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus pour passer un bon moment.

* * *

Les matins de semaine de Drago étaient tous les mêmes.

Il se levait et se dirigeait aussitôt vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller. Il restait sous l'eau chaude plus que de raison, mais il avait besoin de ça pour avoir toutes ses capacités physiques et fonctions cognitives en éveil.

Ensuite, il prenait le temps de se coiffer, de s'habiller avec les vêtements choisis la veille au soir pour éviter de perdre du temps le matin devant le miroir car il était toujours indécis quant à la manière de s'habiller.

Après, il passait par la case cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner qui était toujours le même, à savoir : une tasse de thé très infusé, un verre de jus de citrouille, un toast de beurre et de confiture de fruits rouges et un de pâte à tartiner au chocolat - une habitude d'enfant qu'il avait gardée.

Il terminait sa préparation par un brossage de dents en bonne et du forme, puis il jetait un œil sur la table basse du salon car, entre-temps, son hibou Chronos y avait déposé le courrier.

Intrigué par une enveloppe portant le sceau du Ministère, Drago l'ouvrit et lut la lettre à l'intérieur.

"_Cher monsieur Malefoy, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que nous avons retenu votre candidature pour le programme Seul-es pour Noël mis en place par le Ministère de la Magie. Après avoir procédé à un tirage au sort, votre accueillante sera miss Granger (Hermione, Jean) domiciliée au 7 Storey's Gate, à Londres. Vous trouverez ci-joint sa fiche de contact afin de vous organiser pour votre soirée du 24 décembre. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir agréer, monsieur Malefoy, nos sincères et respectueuses salutations, et nous vous souhaitons d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année._"

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? fulmina-t-il à voix haute. Granger ! Elle va entendre parler du pays celle-là.

Drago attrapa son manteau qu'il enfila à la hâte, avant de se rendre au Ministère, carrément en colère.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de programme organisé par le Ministère ? Il ne s'était inscrit à rien du tout, il s'en rappellerait ! Encore moins à quelque chose impliquant Granger et Noël dans la même soirée. Il devait forcément y avoir une erreur quelque part. Oui, ces stupides Gryffondor se payaient sa tête, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Énervé, mais digne, le menton relevé, Drago toussota une fois devant le comptoir de l'accueil du Ministère pour signaler sa présence.

\- Monsieur, bonjour, le salua le réceptionniste. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- J'ai reçu quelque chose ce matin et, de toute évidence, il doit y avoir une erreur sur le destinataire.

Drago lui tendit la lettre reçue plus tôt ce matin et l'employé du Ministère, Elias s'il en croyait le badge sur sa poitrine, la parcourut des yeux.

\- Effectivement il s'agit de la confirmation de votre participation au programme Seul-es pour Noël mené par le Ministère.

\- Merci, je sais lire, grogna-t-il. Seulement je n'ai pas participé à un tel… truc.

\- Sauf erreur de notre part, et j'en doute, si vous avez reçu ceci c'est que vous avez participé.

\- Alors il y a erreur de votre part. Appelez-moi le responsable de ce programme.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, dit Elias avec une douceur trop exagérée pour être honnête. Tout a été vérifié consciencieusement et les tirages au sort ont été effectués sous contrôle donc il n'y a pas d'erreur possible.

Drago tapa du poing sur le comptoir, faisant sursauter Elias dont les yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites sous la surprise. Puis il se reprit. Il n'avait pas à se donner en spectacle ainsi. Par Salazar, il était un Malefoy ! On ne refuse jamais rien à un Malefoy.

\- Mon cher Elias, croyez bien que si vous ne voulez pas appeler le responsable, je serai dans l'obligation d'aller le trouver par mes propres moyens et vous n'avez pas envie que ça arrive, faîtes-moi confiance. Car si c'est le cas, je ne manquerai pas de préciser combien le réceptionniste n'a pas été coopératif.

Drago vit la pomme d'Adam de son vis-à-vis rouler, signe d'une déglutition difficile. Lui, en revanche, avait ce sourire fier et presque carnassier de celui qui a réussi son coup.

Elias attrapa donc un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il écrivit quelque chose avant de l'enchanter et de l'envoyer à la personne à laquelle le mot était destiné.

\- Je vous laisse patienter, monsieur, dit Elias avec des trémolos dans la voix, tout en lui indiquant des fauteuils d'un geste de la main.

Sur ce coup-là, Drago coopéra et s'installa. Il espérait cependant que le responsable ne mettrait pas trop de temps à venir car il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

En attendant, il prit le temps de regarder un peu la façon dont le hall d'entrée du Ministère avait été décoré pour Noël. Franchement, même s'il n'aimait pas ça, qu'il trouvait toujours les décorations de Noël trop tape-à-l'œil, il fallait avouer que là, cela avait été fait avec goût.

Le sapin au milieu de l'atrium faisait plusieurs mètres de hauteur et était décoré de boules de toutes les couleurs, de guirlandes lumineuses et de sujets comme des chevaux à bascule, des sucres d'orge, des étoiles ou des bougies, de ce qu'il pouvait voir. À son sommet, trônait une immense étoile dorée.

Des guirlandes lumineuses étaient également disposées un peu partout, sans pour autant qu'il y ait ce côté trop tape-à-l'œil que Drago n'aimait pas.

En levant le nez, il remarqua que des flocons tombaient du plafond et s'estompaient pendant leur chute, disparaissant juste avant d'atterrir sur la tête de quelqu'un.

Tandis qu'il était occupé à regarder un petit Père Noël enchanté qui faisait une glissade sur la statue recouverte de fausse neige au centre de l'atrium, il en détourna le regard en entendant une voix trop familière.

\- Bonjour Elias. Qui demande à me voir ?

Granger tourna la tête vers lui alors que le réceptionniste le pointait du doigt.

Et puis soudain, la connexion se fit dans sa tête. Forcément, Granger était la responsable de ce projet, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère connaissant sa propension, déjà, à l'adolescence, à vouloir aider les plus faibles. Donc elle et ses idiots d'amis s'étaient amusés à lui faire cette blague. Ça se tenait.

Drago se leva en la voyant s'approcher de lui et boutonna sa veste.

\- Granger.

\- Malefoy, le salua-t-elle en retour, avec la même froideur.

\- On ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins, hein, c'est quoi cette histoire de programme pour Noël ?

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-elle. Tu crois que ça m'enchante ? Mais on n'a p...

\- Oui, bon, la coupa-t-il d'un geste négligent de la main. C'était marrant, on a bien rigolé, mais la plaisanterie a assez duré.

\- La plaisanterie ? Ce n'en est pas une, Malefoy. Pourquoi j'irais inventer quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Pour me faire chier, pardi ! C'est notre passion commune.

\- Eh bien je ne suis pas toi, je ne prends pas de plaisir à me moquer des gens.

\- Bon, et bien alors ton système déraille et il va falloir le revoir, Granger, parce que je n'ai rien demandé, je ne me suis inscrit nulle part.

\- Mon système ne déraille pas ! s'énerva-t-elle. Si tu as été tiré au sort c'est qu'une candidature portait ton nom. Mon système est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fiable et solide !

Évidemment, il aurait dû se douter que l'attaquer sur quelque chose qu'elle avait créé allait l'énerver. Après tout, il avait sa fierté, mais Granger avait aussi la sienne lorsqu'on parlait travail.

\- Je demande à voir cette soit-disante candidature, alors, demanda-t-il tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Et s'il se trouve qu'il y en a effectivement une, ce dont je doute puisque, je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien rempli, il faudra l'annuler.

Tout en soupirant, Granger passa une main sur son front.

\- Malefoy, s'il-te-plaît...

\- Ça m'est égal. J'ai autre chose à faire alors plus vite tu coopèreras, plus vite nous pourrons retourner à nos vies.

Drago accompagna sa demande d'un petit claquement de mains pressant, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

\- Si tu tapes encore une fois dans tes mains, je t'étripe. Je ne suis pas un animal que tu apprivoises. Suis-moi.

Granger ouvrit la marche et Drago la suivit jusque dans l'ascenseur. Le trajet jusqu'à son bureau se passa dans le silence le plus total. En même temps, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie d'engager la conversation.

Une fois dans le bureau de Granger, Drago s'autorisa à y jeter un œil. Comme le hall du Ministère, elle avait choisi d'être légèrement raccord avec la période puisqu'elle avait mis un sapin dans un angle de la pièce, décoré d'une guirlande multicolore qui clignotait.

À part ça, c'était à son image. Il y avait une bibliothèque remplie de livres et une autre de dossiers professionnels. Concernant ces derniers, ils étaient tous classés méthodiquement, par ordre alphabétique. Son bureau était extrêmement bien rangé, seul un dossier était ouvert sur la droite et c'est justement sur celui-ci qu'elle se pencha. Il put donc voir qu'il portait une étiquette avec écrit "Programme SPN".

\- Bien. Donc, comme tu vois, il y a les candidatures des accueillis et celles des accueillants. Ce sont les premières qui nous intéressent, dans ton cas. Allons jusqu'au M.

Granger fit défiler les papiers jusqu'à arriver à celui portant son nom.

\- Voilà. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a bien un formulaire au nom de Drago Malefoy, né le 5 juin 1980 dans le Wiltshire. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est bien de toi qu'il s'agit, non ? demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme, tout en levant les yeux vers lui.

Drago lui arracha le papier des mains pour vérifier par lui-même. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Effectivement, c'était bien son identité qui était déclinée mais quelque chose clochait.

\- Ce n'est pas mon écriture, déclara-t-il.

\- Pourtant c'est bien ta signature et c'est bien toi qui l'as faite, tous les parchemins ont été soumis à analyse et le sort utilisé est infaillible.

\- Ça, t'en sais rien, marmonna Drago entre ses dents.

\- Ne remets pas en doute les capacités de nos employés, je te remercie. Écoute, Malefoy, cette situation m'enchante guère, tout comme toi, mais on va devoir faire avec.

Drago la regarda et il ne put retenir un rire.

\- Ah, parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter et participer à ce truc ? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! Et je te le répète, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai rempli !

Clairement agacé, Drago décida qu'il avait passé assez de temps ici. Il posa le papier sur le bureau de Granger avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

\- Malefoy ! l'interpella-t-elle, bien qu'il ne se retourna pas. Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. Je ne vais pas te laisser saboter mon projet que j'ai mis du temps à mettre en place, c'est clair ? Si tu ne viens pas, j'aurai honte d'avoir échoué à ma propre expérience !

Elle ne le vit pas, mais Drago leva les yeux au ciel l'air de dire "Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses", puis il sortit pour de bon de son bureau. Non mais, il n'allait pas la laisser dicter sa vie quand même, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Le mystère restait malgré tout entier quant à ce formulaire. Il était clair qu'il ne l'avait pas rempli, ce n'était pas son écriture et même si Granger lui assurait le contraire, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de sa signature, il s'en souviendrait d'avoir fait une telle chose.

Quelqu'un lui faisait une mauvaise blague et avait falsifié le papier, il ne pouvait en être autrement et il ferait tout pour mettre cette histoire au clair.

Un ascenseur s'ouvrit devant lui et il fut surpris de trouver Marcus à l'intérieur.

\- Marcus ? s'étonna Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'étais au Département des jeux et sports magiques, j'avais un rendez-vous au Siège de la Ligue britannique et irlandaise de Quidditch. Mais je pourrais te poser la même question, c'est surprenant de te voir au Ministère.

\- M'en parle pas, grogna Drago. J'étais avec Granger.

\- Avec Granger ? répéta Marcus.

\- Ouais, elle-même.

Drago raconta sa mésaventure du jour à Marcus dans les moindres détails, et son ami restait silencieux. Pas la moindre réaction étonnée ou le moindre commentaire alors que, de toute évidence, cette histoire était surprenante. Non, au contraire, Marcus semblait gêné. Il se grattait la nuque et il avait le regard fuyant.

\- Mon histoire ne semble pas te surprendre, dit Drago en sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Hum ? Oh, si ! Bien sûr. Surtout que tu me dis ne pas te rappeler avoir rempli ce truc…

\- Je ne l'ai pas rempli ! s'agaça Drago. Ce n'est pas mon… Attends un peu.

Il connaissait Marcus par cœur et, en plus, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour cacher ses émotions, contrairement à d'autres. Pour peu, il voyait la sueur perler au coin de son front sous la nervosité.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Moi ? s'étonna Marcus d'une voix trop haut perché. Non !

\- Marcus…, gronda Drago.

\- Ok…, soupira-t-il. Ça va, je plaide coupable. L'autre soir, quand on était à l'Imperium, tu avais trop bu et je t'ai fait signer ce formulaire que j'avais moi-même rempli.

\- Tu as quoi ?! fulmina Drago. Tu n'as pas osé !

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu passes Noël seul ! se défendit Marcus. Tu es bien trop fier pour me demander de passer Noël avec ma famille, c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai même pas proposé, je savais que tu dirais non.

\- Donc tu t'es dit que c'était mieux de faire ça dans mon dos ?

\- J'ai mis le sujet sur le tapis mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais si peu enclin à fêter Noël, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je prenne les choses en main. Le projet de Granger, quoi que tu en dises, est vraiment super. Ça permet aux personnes seules d'avoir un foyer pour Noël.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je ne suis pas une cause perdue, Marcus ! Franchement, tu me dégoûtes.

À la fois énervé et déçu, Drago laissa Marcus en plan alors que celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de le retenir. Drago emprunta une des cheminées pour rentrer directement chez lui. De toute façon, il était bien trop en colère contre son ami pour tenir une conversation adulte et civilisée avec lui. Et puis il ne tenait pas à ne plus être maître de lui-même, ce qui serait forcément arrivé s'il avait continué.

Non, pour le moment, il avait besoin de se calmer.

* * *

Hermione était assise, ses coudes reposant sur son bureau et sa tête dans ses mains, massant ses tempes. Malefoy était sorti depuis quelques minutes et il lui avait filé la migraine avec son histoire.

Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'il lui racontait. Les résultats étaient sans appel, c'était bien lui qui avait signé le formulaire, le sort de vérification mis en place était infaillible. Pourtant, elle le connaissait quand même un peu et elle le savait suffisamment fier pour ne pas vouloir participer à ce genre de programme.

Elle voulait vraiment croire à une faille car l'idée même d'accueillir Malefoy sous son toit pour Noël la rendait malade. Oh elle avait toujours la solution de ne pas lui ouvrir la porte si jamais il venait, mais elle aurait cette sensation d'échouer à son propre projet. Elle n'avait pas travaillé si dur pour rien quand même…

Malgré tout, elle voulait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Hermione se saisit alors du formulaire rempli par Malefoy et se dirigea vers le Service des usages abusifs de la magie où se trouvaient les personnes habilitées à utiliser les sortilèges de vérification.

Elle toqua à la porte où se trouvait une plaque portant le nom de Ana Duvauchelle et entra lorsqu'elle y fut autorisée.

\- Bonjour Ana, je ne te dérange pas ? s'enquit presque timidement Hermione.

\- Pas du tout ! lui répondit-elle avec un immense sourire. Entre, je t'en prie. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Eh bien j'ai un souci avec les formulaires pour le programme Seul-es pour Noël. Enfin, avec un formulaire à vrai dire.

Ana fronça les sourcils.

\- Tous les formulaires ont été vérifiés trois fois avant le tirage au sort…

\- Je sais, s'empressa de répondre Hermione pour la rassurer et montrer qu'elle ne mettait pas en doute son travail. En fait, je t'explique. Un candidat en tant qu'accueilli est venu se plaindre en disant qu'il n'avait pas rempli ce formulaire, il dit que ce n'est pas son écriture et… bien que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, je veux bien le croire, ce n'est pas son genre de vouloir participer à un tel projet.

\- Pourtant si sa candidature a été validée, c'est qu'il a signé et malheureusement, seule la signature fait foi.

\- Bien sûr, mais j'aimerais avoir la lumière sur cette histoire. Tu penses pouvoir lancer le sortilège de vérification sur l'écriture et me dire qui a écrit à sa place ?

Ana soupira et Hermione lui offrit un sourire presque suppliant. Elle savait que ce qu'elle lui demandait était délicat et que cela allait à l'encontre de la procédure, mais il s'agissait de son projet et il fallait qu'elle soit au courant.

\- S'il-te-plaît ? ajouta Hermione d'une petite voix.

Ana soupira à nouveau avant de capituler, avec le sourire.

\- Bon, c'est d'accord. Tu as le formulaire avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup Ana.

Elle lui tendit le parchemin et Ana le prit avant de le déposer à plat sur une table en verre. Elle prit sa baguette sur son bureau et la pointa sur le papier tout en prononçant le sort. Un rayon bleu sortit de la baguette et scanna le parchemin du haut vers le bas. Les deux femmes attendirent quelques secondes avant que le résultat ne s'écrive sur le verre de la table. Hermione s'approcha pour voir elle aussi ce qui s'inscrivait.

\- Il avait raison, lui apprit Ana. Si la signature est bien celle de monsieur Malefoy, le sortilège révèle que c'est l'écriture d'une tierce personne. Monsieur Marcus Flint.

\- Flint ? s'étonna Hermione. Ça alors…

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Vaguement. Malefoy et lui étaient ensemble à Serpentard, mais Flint est plus vieux. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

\- Ah, ça, mon sortilège est incapable de te le dire, s'amusa Ana.

\- Je m'en doute, sourit Hermione. En tout cas merci encore, Ana. Je te revaudrai ça !

Les deux femmes se saluèrent et Hermione quitta le bureau de sa collègue après avoir récupéré le parchemin de Malefoy.

Ça alors. Flint avait donc rempli le formulaire à la place de Malefoy mais il l'avait fait signer… Cette histoire était assez étrange. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais la manière de fonctionner et de réfléchir des Serpentard.

Avant de retourner à son bureau, Hermione fit un crochet par celui du Directeur du Département. Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose. Elle connaissait d'avance la réponse mais, au cas où, cela ne lui coûtait rien de demander.

\- Bonjour monsieur Jones, dit-elle en entrant dans le bureau après avoir été invitée à le faire. Je vous dérange ?

\- Bonjour miss Granger. Écoutez, si c'est rapide, ça ira. J'ai une réunion avec le Ministre dans un quart d'heure.

\- Je pense que ça sera rapide. C'est à propos du programme Seul-es pour Noël…

\- Une réussite, paraît-il ! la coupa-t-il, particulièrement enjoué.

\- Oui, c'est génial. Comme vous le savez, j'ai été la première à m'inscrire en tant qu'accueillante car cela me tient à cœur mais… En fait, l'accueilli qui m'a été attribué est une personne avec qui j'ai eu quelques différends par le passé. Nous ne nous entendons pas très bien. Du coup, je me demandais, peut-être pourrais-je revenir en arrière ?

Hermione accompagna sa demande d'un sourire penaud. Elle était gênée de demander cela mais il fallait qu'elle tente le coup.

Malheureusement pour elle, le Directeur ne put retenir un rire.

\- Voyons, miss Granger, quelle idée ! C'est votre projet, quelle image cela donnerait si vous vous rétractiez ?

La jeune femme soupira. Il n'avait pas tort, dans le fond. Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, Malefoy ne serait que trop fier qu'elle renonce et baisse les bras face à lui.

\- Vous avez raison, monsieur Jones. Je vais prendre sur moi.

\- En tout cas, vous avez à nouveau toutes mes félicitations. On va pérenniser le projet et sur le long terme, on croulera sous les demandes !

\- C'est tout ce que je nous souhaite, déclara Hermione pour clore la conversation. Bonne fin de journée, monsieur Jones.

Elle quitta le bureau de son Directeur pour rejoindre le sien et y récupérer ses affaires. C'était l'heure de sa pause déjeuner et elle la prenait avec Ron, Harry étant en congés.

Comme souvent, les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans une brasserie moldue non loin du Ministère. Hermione l'avait faite connaître à ses amis et il n'était pas rare qu'ils s'y retrouvent en semaine pour déjeuner.

La jeune femme commanda de l'espadon aux poivrons rouges et Ron une pièce de bœuf sauce au poivre avec des frites. Lorsqu'ils furent servis, Hermione raconta à son ami l'histoire qui avait grandement occupé sa matinée.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va se farcir Malefoy à Noël ? demanda-t-il rhétoriquement, la bouche pleine de frites.

\- Oui. J'ai bien tenté de revenir en arrière mais c'est impossible.

\- Bah, pourtant c'est toi qui as fixé le règlement, tu pourrais le modifier.

\- Quelle image ça donnerait si, justement, la responsable du programme intervenait et changeait les règles juste parce que son accueilli ne lui convient pas ?

\- Hum… Ouais, t'as raison, approuva Ron en piquant sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande. Non mais tu imagines ? Un réveillon de Noël entre amis, avec Malefoy ?

\- À mon avis, il sera le plus mal à l'aise du groupe. On est amis, on se connaît bien, et lui sera seul au milieu de nous tous.

\- Dis comme ça… Finalement, ça peut être cool de le rendre chèvre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant malgré tout.

\- On va dire que ce sera notre bonne action de l'année.

\- Mais, il y a quand même un truc qui me taraude. Malefoy et solitude dans la même phrase, ça me paraît impossible. Lui qui a toujours été très entouré à l'époque de Poudlard, il avait plein d'amis, ou de sous-fifres, puis ses parents sont encore en vie…

Hermione haussa les épaules. Oui, dans l'idée, Ron avait raison. Mais personne, pas même sa majesté Drago Malefoy, n'était à l'abri de la solitude. Après tout, il possédait toutes les caractéristiques d'une personne détestable qu'on n'a pas du tout envie de fréquenter.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Ron. Ce n'est même pas lui qui a rempli le formulaire, alors tu sais…

\- De toute façon, on aura toute la soirée du réveillon pour qu'il réponde à nos questions.

\- S'il vient ! Et si jamais il venait, je doute fort que Malefoy soit du genre à beaucoup s'épancher sur sa vie privée, surtout avec nous.

\- C'est vrai.

Pour la suite du repas, les deux amis n'évoquèrent plus Malefoy, considérant qu'ils lui avaient suffisamment donné d'importance pour le moment. Ils finirent leurs plats et partagèrent un dessert avant de prendre le chemin du Ministère pour l'après-midi.

* * *

Et voilà, **le décor est planté, les festivités sont lancées !**

Que pensez-vous de cette **Hermione** et de ce **Drago** ? Que vous inspire le projet **Seul-es pour Noël** **?** **Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez pour la suite de l'histoire ?**

Je me languis de vous lire à nouveau.

**Du love ! **


	2. Partie 2

**Les petits chats !**

**Merci** pour l'accueil réservé à cette petite histoire. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait super plaisir et **j'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire.**

**Nous sommes le 24 décembre**, et eux aussi. Découvrez donc ce fameux **réveillon de Noël** qui, croyez-moi, ne sera pas de tout repos...

**Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**Delph :** Moi aussi je suis contente de vous retrouver ! Ça faisait un bail. Je suis archi happy de revoir vos pseudos dans les reviews. Effectivement, c'est tendu comme tu dis ahah. Mais c'est Noël, alors faisons confiance à ce que tout le monde appelle "la magie de Noël". Merci pour ta review en tout cas, j'espère que cette partie 2 te plaira.  
**Manon :** Hey ! Merci ! Moi aussi je suis trop contente de vous retrouver :D J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances alors, et répondra à tes questions :) Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**PARTIE 2**

Cela faisait environ vingt minutes que Drago était debout face à l'Abbaye de Westminster et il était à deux doigts de se transformer en glaçon tant il faisait froid. Pour l'instant, la neige avait cessé de tomber mais un petit vent s'était levé, le glaçant jusqu'aux os.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de bouger. Il était à trois minutes à pieds de chez Granger. À trois minutes à pieds de ce qui allait probablement être la pire soirée de sa vie. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il s'était décidé à venir.

Jusqu'au dernier moment il avait hésité, pesant le pour et le contre, et la colonne "contre" se remplissant davantage que la colonne "pour". Un réveillon de Noël chez Granger, avec tous ses amis à elle, aucun à lui. En gros, zéro avantage à y aller.

Pourtant, une fois qu'une force inconnue l'avait poussé à se lever de son canapé pour s'habiller et qu'il s'était regardé dans le miroir, il s'était dit "pourquoi pas ?". Il était seul. Son seul ami était en famille et sa famille à lui, il n'avait aucune envie de la voir. En réalité, passer le réveillon avec des Gryffondor était probablement plus amusant que de le passer avec ses parents.

Et puis, quoi de mieux que de passer une soirée avec des gens à qu'il adorait mener la vie dure ? Certes, c'était beaucoup plus bon enfant maintenant qu'avant, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait passer une bonne soirée, finalement. À se moquer de la belette qui ne ferait probablement que manger, voire engloutir les aliments, à charrier Granger sur tout et n'importe quoi, à taquiner Weaslette sur son équipe de Quidditch qui traînait à la fin du classement.

Avant de rester collé au sol à cause du froid, Drago se décida enfin à prendre la direction de Storey's Gate. Il slaloma entre les moldus venus en masse pour admirer l'abbaye et ceux qui sortaient d'une promenade dans St James's Park. Évidemment, Granger ne pouvait pas habiter dans le Londres sorcier, non, il avait fallu qu'elle fasse encore son intéressante en choisissant un appartement chez les moldus.

Une fois devant le numéro sept, Drago profita de la porte ouverte par un habitant venant d'entrer pour s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble. Il monta les étages jusqu'à trouver la porte avec une petite plaque portant le nom de Granger. Il toqua et attendit poliment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Aux yeux écarquillés de la propriétaire des lieux lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Drago comprit qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

\- Malefoy ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- On est bien le 24 décembre, non ? Ou je me suis trompé de date ?

\- Non non, enfin oui, on est bien le 24 mais… Enfin je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Mais entre.

Elle se décala pour le laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur et elle lui prit son manteau qu'elle accrocha sur la patère fixée au mur. Drago y accrocha de lui-même son écharpe et rangea ses gants dans la poche de son manteau.

Soir de fête, Granger portait une robe noire très simple avec seulement un petit liseré argenté au niveau du col, et elle avait chaussé une paire de talons pas très hauts mais très élégants. Drago, lui, avait opté pour un pantalon chino avec un imprimé Prince de Galles très discret, une chemise blanche et des chaussures noires. Élégant, mais moderne.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une bouteille de vin rouge qui était miniaturisée dans sa poche, mais à laquelle il venait de rendre sa taille normale.

\- Oh… Merci. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Non, mais je suis bien élevé, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Suis-moi au salon. Tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé.

Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, Drago suivit Granger dans le salon. Tout comme son bureau, elle l'avait décoré très simplement. Un sapin, quelques guirlandes et une couronne de l'avent sur le buffet. La table, mise pour sept convives, était décorée dans des tons verts et dorés et Drago sourit intérieurement. L'association du vert de Serpentard et du doré de Gryffondor n'était probablement pas volontaire, mais cela l'amusait.

Il salua poliment Weasley qui était déjà là, ainsi que Potter et Londubat. Granger lui proposa de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil libre, ce qu'il fit.

\- Ginny et Luna ne vont pas tarder, elles devaient passer chez le pâtissier pour récupérer la bûche.

\- Tu n'as pas tout cuisiné toi-même ? demanda Weasley.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai travaillé aujourd'hui, moi. On n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir des vacances à Noël. Et comme j'ai tenu à cuisiner au moins le plat principal moi-même, j'ai fait appel à un traiteur pour le dessert.

\- Et tu n'as pas songé à utiliser la magie pour gagner du temps ? demanda Drago.

Surprise par sa prise de parole - il n'allait pas non plus rester muet toute la soirée - Granger mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- C'est très rare que je cuisine avec la magie. Je trouve que ça perd de sa valeur et de son goût, parfois.

\- Tu ne cuisines pas, toi, je suppose ? s'enquit Weasley. Tes elfes doivent faire ça pour toi.

Drago arqua un sourcil, méprisant l'ancien Gryffondor du regard.

\- Qui es-tu pour juger sans savoir, Weasmoche ?

\- Je suppose, c'est tout, se défendit-il en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Tu supposes très mal. Donc, la prochaine fois, fais fonctionner ce qui te sert de cerveau et tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler.

Weasley allait se rebiffer mais Granger l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main, et son intervention fut accompagnée de cognements contre la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une autre Weasley à ses talons, ainsi que Lovegood. Presque que des Gryffondors, et Loufoca Lovegood. Bien, ils étaient donc au complet, le tableau était parfait.

\- Tiens, Drago, tu es là, dit Lovegood avec un sourire doux et innocent. Personne ici ne pensait que tu viendrais. Moi, j'étais sûre que si. Je l'ai vu dans les étoiles.

\- Les étoi… Ok, si tu le dis.

Cette fille était complètement perchée.

Weaslette et Granger revinrent dans le salon avec l'apéritif et la belette lança immédiatement sa main vers une verrine semblant contenir du saumon et de l'avocat, mais sa sœur avorta son geste en frappant son bras.

\- Tu ne peux pas attendre ?! Espèce de morfale.

\- Mais ça a l'air trop bon ! se défendit-il lamentablement.

\- Attends au moins qu'Hermione soit revenue avec de quoi boire ! C'est pas possible ça, parfois je me demande si on a été élevés de la même manière tous les deux.

Drago retint un ricanement entre ses dents. La petite Weasley avait décidément beaucoup de caractère et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. C'était plutôt plaisant d'assister à un tel échange.

Granger servit tout le monde avec l'apéritif qu'il désirait, à savoir un verre de whisky pur feu pour lui, et les invita à se saisir à grignoter. Ce que Weasley s'empressa de faire en narguant sa sœur, sous le regard désespéré de cette dernière.

Les conversations s'engagèrent tout de suite, à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Weasley et Potter discutaient entre eux de boulot, tandis que Granger et la petite Weasley débattaient à propos de qui allait prendre la succession de Kingsley Shacklebolt à la tête du Ministère de la Magie. Londubat et Lovegood, eux, discutaient du père de cette dernière qui avait voulu partir en Laponie cette année, pour rejoindre un cousin à lui qui étudiait la faune là-bas.

Et là, Drago se sentit soudain très seul. Personne ne l'incluait dans une conversation et il ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher car dans la situation inverse, il aurait probablement fait la même chose. Au final, il était peut-être entouré ce soir, mais il était toujours seul. Le programme de Granger n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

Drago fixait le liquide ambré qu'il faisait tourner dans son verre. Il était si déconnecté de leurs conversations qu'il n'entendait que les voix bourdonner dans ses oreilles. Il était en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de faire payer à Marcus ce qu'il avait fait, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Hum ? fit-il, sortant de ses pensées, et Granger retira brusquement sa main.

\- Je te disais que tu pouvais te servir à manger, je ne compte pas t'empoisonner.

\- Ça, rien ne me le prouve, répliqua Drago.

\- Trop de témoins, chuchota-t-elle. Et puis, on pourrait facilement trouver des preuves que tu étais chez moi ce soir et je ferais la coupable idéale donc… non, je n'ai pas prévu de t'empoisonner.

Malgré lui, Drago sourit. Elle avait de la répartie, en fait, quand il la laissait parler.

\- Du coup, tu fais quoi dans la vie, Malefoy ? demanda Londubat alors que l'intéressé se saisissait d'un toast de foie gras.

\- Je suis journaliste. Je travaille pour Quidd'Mag, tu dois connaître, non ? termina-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Weaslette.

\- Ils m'ont consacré une double-page la semaine passée, évidemment que je connais, dit-elle en balançant sa longue chevelure rousse vers l'arrière tout en riant.

\- Je leur ai dit de ne pas le faire pourtant, que ça allait faire chuter les audiences, mais personne n'a voulu m'écouter.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, offusquée, avant de la refermer et de rire à nouveau.

\- C'est de bonne guerre !

\- Et tu écris pour un thème précis ? s'enquit Londubat.

\- Principalement les comptes-rendus des matchs, mais je peux écrire des interviews ou des articles de fond plus poussés pour des éditions spéciales. Cela-dit, ce que je préfère, c'est assister aux matchs et en écrire mon point de vue après.

\- Ah mais attends, les coupa la belette. C'est toi qui as écrit cet article horrible sur les Canons de Chudley, non ? Sur la descente aux enfers de Mulder qui a coûté leur saison aux Canons.

\- C'est moi, confirma Drago. Et ce n'était pas un article horrible mais un article incisif. Percutant, si tu préfères.

\- Te fiche pas de moi, rien n'était fondé !

\- Quoi que tu en dises, je suis un professionnel, Weasley, et je connais mon travail. Je n'écris rien de faux et, surtout, je n'écris pas sans sources. Si j'ai écrit tout ça à propos de Mulder, c'est que c'était fondé. Et encore, j'ai pesé mes mots et j'ai volontairement oublié d'écrire un paragraphe à propos des prostituées qu'il fréquente régulièrement, considérant qu'afficher sa toxicomanie était déjà bien suffisant.

\- Ce métier te va bien, en fait. Écrire sans scrupule, fouiller dans la vie des gens, mettre en avant leurs problèmes… Une vraie fouine.

\- Bon ! coupa Granger. Si on passait à table ?

Elle fit rapidement léviter les restes de l'apéritif dans la cuisine ainsi que les verres vides et tout le monde partit s'installer à table.

Les places n'étaient pas attribuées, mais Drago prit soin de s'asseoir le plus loin possible du plus jeune garçon Weasley. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait ce soir, mais il avait décidé de lui casser les pieds et d'être désobligeant. À une époque, il aurait adoré entrer dans son jeu et s'amuser à balancer les pires remarques blessantes et sarcastiques pour savoir lequel des deux aurait le dernier mot. Sauf qu'il était passé à autre chose depuis même si ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde.

* * *

\- En entrée, ce sera foie gras et huîtres, dit Hermione en revenant dans le salon, les deux plats lévitant devant elle venant se poser sur la table.

\- Merlin, du foie gras ! J'adore ça !

Ginny se frotta les mains, ses yeux rivés sur la nourriture, clairement l'eau à la bouche. À côté d'elle, Luna la regardait, l'air un peu ailleurs.

\- Moi je ne préfère pas en manger, dit-elle. Quand on pense à ces pauvres oies qui étaient encore vivantes il y a quelques mois. Mais bon appétit à tous !

Hermione regarda tout le monde un à un, tous légèrement déstabilisés par ce que Luna venait de dire. Malefoy, assis à sa droite, la regardait avec les sourcils froncés, comme s'il se demandait de quelle planète elle venait. Question tout à fait légitime lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas encore bien Luna.

\- Servez-vous ! lança-t-elle pour briser le silence.

Cela fut suffisant puisque chacun se servit de l'une ou l'autre entrée, ou d'un peu des deux pour les plus gourmands.

Entre deux huîtres, elle glissa un regard en coin vers Malefoy. Le dos droit, il dégustait son foie gras avec délicatesse, l'associant parfois avec un peu de confit d'oignons. Elle le sentait tendu, pas à son aise, et elle pouvait facilement le comprendre. À sa place, au milieu de personnes qu'elle ne fréquentait pas et qu'elle haïssait auparavant, elle n'en mènerait pas large non plus.

Justement, elle avait été clairement étonnée de le voir ce soir et elle avait difficilement caché sa surprise en ouvrant la porte. Pour elle, il était évident qu'il n'allait pas venir, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre d'ailleurs. Mais elle notait l'effort qu'il faisait, alors à son tour d'en faire de même et de faire en sorte qu'il ne se sente pas trop à l'écart ce soir.

\- Hum, dites, c'est quoi votre meilleur souvenir de Noël ? demanda Harry alors qu'elle débarrassait petit à petit la vaisselle de l'entrée pour mettre celle du plat principal. Pas forcément le plus beau ou quoi mais le meilleur, un truc qui vous a marqué spécialement.

\- Moi je me rappelle d'un Noël où j'étais petite, commença Ginny. Papa avait voulu se déguiser en Père Noël en surprise, sans le dire à personne. Ça fonctionnait très bien jusqu'au moment où il a mis le feu à sa fausse barbe en se penchant au-dessus d'une chandelle.

\- Je m'en souviens ! s'exclama Ron. Fred a même essayé d'éteindre le feu en lui lançant son chocolat chaud dessus. Mais c'est Charlie finalement qui a réussi avec un _Aguamenti_.

\- Arthur n'a pas eu de séquelles ? demanda Hermione, à la fois amusée et un peu inquiète.

\- Rien du tout, répondit Ginny. Juste un peu peur mais il en a ri tout de suite. Et vous alors ?

\- Moi je pense que c'est mon premier Noël à Poudlard, dit Harry. C'était vraiment magique. Avec Ron, on avait la salle commune pour nous tout seuls, il m'a appris à jouer aux échecs version sorciers… Tout était nouveau pour moi, c'était vraiment super.

\- Je me rappelle qu'on essayait de trouver des idées pour faire virer Malefoy, ajouta Ron.

L'intéressé leva brusquement le nez en entendant son nom et fronça les sourcils. Hermione, quant à elle, foudroya son ami du regard. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait depuis le début de la soirée. Malefoy était exemplaire mais lui, il ne ratait pas une occasion de lui lancer des piques.

\- Je te demande pardon ? releva Malefoy.

\- Ben oui, tu passais ton temps à te moquer de Harry pour que tout le monde sache qu'il n'avait pas de famille et qu'il devait rester à l'école. Du coup, on cherchait une manière de se venger.

Malefoy jeta un regard à Harry à sa droite qui baissait les yeux, penaud, alors que Ron semblait très fier de lui. Puis, lentement, il posa ses couverts à côté de son assiette et s'essuya la bouche avant de plier la serviette sur ses genoux.

\- C'est quand même malheureux que tu n'arrives pas à aller de l'avant et à oublier le passé, dit Malefoy en même temps qu'il agissait. Je me suis excusé auprès de vous, vous avez accepté mes excuses, mais toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tout remettre sur le tapis dès que tu en as l'occasion.

\- Trop tentant, lança Ron tout en machouillant un bout de pain.

En guise de réponse, Malefoy se contenta de soupirer, réaction qu'Hermione trouva très adulte. Il pouvait être réellement surprenant et mature quand il le voulait.

Ce fut autour de Neville de raconter son meilleur souvenir de Noël. Il leur raconta un repas de réveillon où sa grand-mère avait enchanté des petits bonshommes en pain d'épices pour leur faire danser le french cancan. Puis Luna leur raconta un souvenir de Noël à Poudlard, où une de ses camarades de dortoir, après avoir goûté un bonbon provenant de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, avait passé la soirée avec des oreilles de lutin. Ron, quant à lui, leur parla de la fois où Molly avait trop cuisiné pour le réveillon et qu'elle avait invité tous les voisins à dîner au Terrier.

\- Et toi, Hermione, ton meilleur souvenir ? demanda Neville.

En sentant tous les regards sur elle, Hermione rougit. Il s'agissait peut-être de ses amis, elle détestait quand même être le centre de l'attention. Alors, tout en servant des pommes de terre à tout le monde pendant qu'Harry était concentré dans la découpe de la dinde, elle leur raconta son meilleur souvenir.

\- Quand j'étais petite, ma passion pour Noël était encore plus forte que maintenant. Mes parents jouaient tout le temps le jeu, ils étaient de plus en plus inventifs chaque année pour garder cette magie de Noël en moi. Dans ma maison d'enfance, on avait une cheminée et une année, lorsque je me suis réveillée le matin de Noël, il y avait des traces de pas partout dans le salon, qui allaient de la cheminée jusqu'au sapin et dans l'autre sens. En réalité, mon père m'a avoué plus tard qu'il avait enfilé ses bottes, qu'il avait mis les pieds dans les cendres de la cheminée, et qu'il avait fait le chemin dans le salon pour laisser des traces et me faire croire que c'était le Père Noël. Aussi, je laissais toujours sur la table un verre de lait et une clémentine pour le Père Noël et des endives pour ses rennes. Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'au bout en mangeant la clémentine et en semant des épluchures, il avait même fait une tache de lait sur le sol et caché les endives pour que je croie qu'il les avait données aux rennes.

En repensant à tout ça, Hermione eut un sourire nostalgique.

Après la guerre, elle avait trouvé un contre-sort permettant de rendre leurs souvenirs à ses parents mais depuis, leur relation était assez compliquée. S'ils avaient compris sa démarche, ils avaient eu du mal à l'accepter et à lui pardonner. Ils ne se voyaient que très peu maintenant et même lorsqu'ils le faisaient, elle sentait que c'était tendu entre eux. Alors pour éviter cette peine lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils se voyaient rarement.

Se rappeler ce souvenir de Noël la rendait autant heureuse que triste.

\- Hermione ?

Elle sortit brusquement de sa rêverie en entendant la voix de Ginny et remarqua qu'elle avait suspendu son geste au-dessus de l'assiette de Malefoy alors qu'elle était en train de le servir.

\- Oh ! Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avant de terminer de le servir.

\- Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que les pommes de terre terminent sur mon pantalon mais je t'en prie, pas de soucis.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et termina de servir tout le monde.

\- C'est un beau souvenir en tout cas, commenta Harry. Tes parents jouaient vraiment le jeu, c'est super.

\- Oui, on adore Noël alors c'était important. J'espère avoir l'occasion de le faire à mes enfants plus tard.

Après avoir servi tout le monde, Hermione se rassit, leur souhaitant à tous un bon appétit.

\- Hum, et toi, tu ne nous as pas dit ton meilleur souvenir de Noël ? demanda-t-elle à Malefoy tout en posant son regard sur lui.

Le jeune homme suspendit son geste en l'air, sa fourchette piquée de dinde juste devant sa bouche. Il balaya la tablée des yeux et, si elle en croyait son regard, il fut étonné de voir que tout le monde attendait qu'il donne une réponse.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et posa sa fourchette dans son assiette.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous raconter, dit-il simplement.

\- Oh voyons, Malefoy, fais un effort, le poussa Ginny. C'est bon, on a passé l'âge de toutes ces bêtises hein, tu peux nous le dire.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… eh bien chez nous, on ne fêtait pas réellement Noël.

\- Comment ça ? Même pas quand tu étais petit ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Non, confirma Malefoy. Ça n'a jamais été dans les habitudes de mes parents donc ils n'ont pas reproduit ça avec moi. Quand j'étais petit, ils m'offraient des trucs chers, et de plus en plus chers, uniquement pour prouver qu'ils avaient de l'argent. Pareil quand j'étais à Poudlard, pour que tout le monde voit à quel point les Malefoy étaient riches. Mais quand il n'y a plus eu personne à épater, ça s'est arrêté.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Même Ron était mal à l'aise, ça se voyait, et Malefoy évitait soigneusement de regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux. Puis il reprit sa fourchette et afficha un sourire qui aurait pu paraître très sincère dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Mais il n'y a pas mort d'homme, c'est comme ça, conclut-il avec nonchalance. Du coup, vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas pouvoir apporter ma contribution à cette conversation.

Hermione le regarda porter sa fourchette à sa bouche et manger son morceau de dinde avec détachement.

Honnêtement, elle était assez peinée pour lui. Elle adorait tellement Noël qu'elle trouvait son histoire triste. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient choisi de ne pas le fêter parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas ça, ce qui pouvait être un choix respectable. Non, pour les Malefoy ce n'était qu'une question d'apparence.

Elle commençait à comprendre l'attitude de son ancien camarade. Vu la manière dont il avait été élevé, certains comportements étaient, du coup, explicables.

\- Hum, en tout cas, le repas est très bon Hermione, dit Neville pour briser ce silence qui commençait à être gênant.

\- Merci ! La farce de la dinde c'est une recette de ma grand-mère.

Elle se lança alors dans l'explication de la composition de cette farce à base de chair à saucisse, de sauge, de thym, d'oignons et de marrons. Puis, constatant que sa recette n'intéressait pas grand-monde, les conversations dérivèrent rapidement sur autre chose.

Hermione fut agréablement surprise de voir que tout le monde incluait Malefoy dans les conversations, sauf Ron, évidemment, qui était bien plus occupé à se resservir des pommes de terre, de la dinde, et des champignons. Et Malefoy se détendait petit à petit, restant malgré tout lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer çà et là, deux ou trois remarques sarcastiques.

Lorsque vint le moment de la bûche, Hermione s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour tout préparer. Alors qu'elle sortait les assiettes à dessert, elle se retourna sur Malefoy qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tiens donc, tu viens me filer un coup de main ? s'enquit-elle avec le sourire, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Granger, je suis invité ce soir, il manquerait plus que je t'aide. Mes mains sont destinées à autre chose de plus noble.

Alors qu'il tendait ses mains devant lui, les observant sous toutes les coutures comme des reliques sacrées, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ben voyons…

\- En réalité, je venais te remercier.

L'étonnement prit place sur le visage de la jeune femme. Malefoy, la remercier ?

\- Me remercier ?

\- Oui. De m'accueillir et de faire en sorte que ça se passe bien parce que, globalement, c'est le cas, si on oublie la belette qui cherche par tous les moyens de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

\- C'est Ron, balaya Hermione d'un geste de la main. Il a encore du mal à concevoir que tu puisses avoir changé.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle en le regardant. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je pense toujours que tu es beaucoup trop vaniteux, sarcastique et hautain, mais je vois que tu as changé. En témoigne ta présence ici. Le Malefoy de l'époque de Poudlard n'aurait jamais fait cet effort.

\- C'est pas faux. Ce Drago-là n'aurait même pas pris la peine de réfléchir et serait resté chez lui.

\- C'est vraiment une preuve de maturité que tu as fait là. Je me doute que ça a dû te coûter de faire la démarche de venir et que tu as dû hésiter jusqu'au dernier moment.

\- Plutôt, approuva-t-il. Mais la réciproque est vraie aussi, je me doute que tu n'as pas sauté de joie en apprenant que je devais venir dîner chez toi.

\- C'est vrai. Et pour tout te dire, je pensais réellement que tu ne viendrais pas.

\- C'était vraiment ce qui était prévu à la base. Mais comme tu dis, je sais faire preuve de maturité, parfois.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, témoin d'une certaine complicité tout juste naissante.

\- En tout cas, je t'en prie, reprit Hermione. Tout programme Seul-es pour Noël mis à part, ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir sous mon toit.

\- Plaisir partagé, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

Alors qu'il allait retourner dans le salon, Hermione le retint.

\- Hop hop hop, ne pars pas les mains vides, lui dit-elle en lui tendant les assiettes à dessert.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir, râla-t-il en prenant malgré tout les assiettes.

Hermione lui emboîta le pas avec la bûche, contente de ce petit échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était persuadée qu'en grattant un peu, elle pourrait découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant sous cette carapace de froideur et de mépris.

\- Aaah enfin le dessert ! s'enthousiasma Ron en voyant la bûche arriver. Elle est à quoi ?

\- Chocolat, noix de coco et framboise, répondit Hermione en déposant le dessert sur la table. Ça vous convient, votre altesse ?

Son ironie fit rire Malefoy avec lequel elle échangea un petit sourire, sous le regard foudroyant de Ron.

Elle servit tout le monde et chacun attaqua le dessert, y allant de sa petite remarque comme quoi c'était très bon. Elle n'y était pour rien, la bûche venait d'un traiteur, mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle était effectivement très bonne.

Les conversations reprirent de bon train, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'hôtesse de la soirée. Minuit approchait, il serait donc bientôt l'heure d'échanger les cadeaux, mais Ron choisit exactement ce moment-là pour ruiner la bonne ambiance qui s'était installée progressivement.

\- Mais du coup, intervint Ron, la bouche pleine. Comment ça se fait que tu sois seul ce soir ?

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, probablement agacé par l'indélicatesse dont Ron faisait preuve. Malgré tout, il choisit l'honnêteté et non le sarcasme, une fois de plus, même si cela devait lui brûler les lèvres.

\- Mes parents sont partis s'installer à Washington après la guerre et depuis, on n'est plus en contact, à part quelques lettres de temps en temps histoire de s'assurer qu'on est tous toujours en vie. Du coup, vu nos rapports, je n'avais pas envie de passer Noël avec eux et la réciproque doit être vraie aussi.

\- Et comme tu es quelqu'un de vraiment charmant, tu n'as plus d'amis non plus ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

\- Ron !

\- Laisse, Granger.

Pour éviter de se donner en spectacle, Malefoy choisit de se lever de table. Il jeta sa serviette en boule sur la table, son regard gris foudroyant Ron de part en part, et quitta le salon pour aller prendre l'air frais sur le balcon.

Hermione le quitta des yeux une fois qu'il fut dehors, pour reporter son attention sur son ami.

\- Tu as dépassé les bornes, Ronald !

L'intéressé ouvrit grands les yeux, comme surpris par une telle accusation.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Il s'agit de Malefoy, il a fait bien pire !

\- Ce n'est pas possible d'être borné comme ça, soupira sa sœur à côté de lui.

\- Ah, donc toi aussi tu te ranges de son côté ?

\- Je ne me range du côté de personne ! s'agaça Ginny. Cependant, force est de constater que Malefoy, lui, fait des efforts alors que toi tu ne rates pas une occasion de le descendre !

\- J'ai l'impression que vous oubliez de qui on parle.

\- On le sait très bien, Ron, intervint Harry. Mais à un moment donné, il faut savoir aller de l'avant. Malefoy et sa mère nous ont été d'une grande aide pendant la guerre. On les a aidés à leur procès, il s'est excusé auprès de nous et nous avons accepté ses excuses. Maintenant, il faut être matures.

\- Je rêve, soupira le rouquin tout en lâchant sa cuillère dans son assiette.

\- Malefoy restera, déclara Hermione. Donc si tu ne te sens pas capable de le supporter, tu ferais mieux de partir.

Sa déclaration resta suspendue en l'air, Ron la regardant dans les yeux avec un air de défi. Elle connaissait son ami par cœur. Si plus jeune il serait parti sans demander son reste, son attitude était différente maintenant. Il était un peu plus pondéré et réfléchi, même s'il restait parfois très têtu.

Alors il se contenta de soupirer et de récupérer sa cuillère pour terminer sa bûche. Fière d'elle, Hermione sourit à tout le monde et Luna se chargea de lancer un sujet de conversation. L'ancienne Gryffondor, elle, quitta silencieusement la table pour rejoindre le balcon.

Malefoy s'y trouvait toujours, ses coudes appuyés contre le garde-corps et le regard un peu dans le vide.

\- Ça va ? osa-t-elle demander tout en s'approchant doucement.

Malefoy ne prit pas la peine de la regarder, mais elle le vit hocher la tête.

\- Cette phrase n'aurait pas dû me toucher… parce que c'est la vérité, avoua-t-il. À part Marcus, je n'ai personne dans mon entourage que je peux qualifier d'ami et ça me va très bien comme ça. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de Weasley, ça me met hors de moi.

\- Ron a été blessant, j'en suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, rumina Malefoy.

\- Non, je sais, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne le fera pas de lui-même donc il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne cette responsabilité.

\- Très Poufsouffle, ça.

Hermione, qui s'était suffisamment rapprochée pour elle aussi prendre appui sur le garde-corps, lui donna un petit coup d'épaule taquin. Malefoy eut un léger rire mais ne répondit pas. Hermione, qui commençait à avoir froid, prit sa baguette pour créer une bulle de chaleur autour d'eux. Puis, elle se sentit obligée de poursuivre.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a pas de mal à être que très peu entouré. En vérité, c'est même une bonne chose. Il vaut mieux que tu n'aies que Marcus, comme tu le dis, mais que tu saches que tu peux compter sur lui en toutes circonstances, plutôt que d'avoir des dizaines d'amis, qui ne te sont pas loyaux.

\- Peut-être, mais pour quelqu'un comme moi qui a toujours adoré parader avec du monde autour de lui…

\- Tu vas oser me dire que Crabbe et Goyle, par exemple, étaient réellement tes amis ?

\- Eux, non, mais d'autres comme Pansy ou Blaise, oui. Mais ils ont fui en Europe après la guerre.

\- Et toi, tu as eu le courage de rester. C'est tout à ton honneur, Malefoy.

\- Peut-être. De toute façon, tout n'a toujours été qu'apparat. Je vous le disais tout à l'heure avec les cadeaux de Noël dans ma famille mais c'est valable pour tout. Je m'entourais de personnes plus faibles que moi pour paraître plus puissant, mais ils n'étaient que des faire-valoir.

\- C'est pour ça que je te dis qu'il vaut mieux avoir une seule personne loyale dans son entourage que vingt qui restent avec toi uniquement pour des mauvaises raisons. Et puis, ne te fie pas à ce que les autres pensent de toi. Si tu es heureux ainsi, dans ton quotidien, alors ne prêtes pas attention à ce que peut dire quelqu'un comme Ron.

\- Pourquoi prends-tu ma défense ? demanda-t-il en la regardant finalement.

Sa question était tout à fait légitime et, pour être honnête, elle ne savait pas trop. Enfin, si, elle savait que Ron était allé trop loin, mais elle aurait très bien pu laisser faire. Après tout, il s'agissait de Malefoy, elle n'était en rien obligée de prendre sa défense.

\- Ron a mal agi, dit-elle simplement. Personne ne mérite ça, toi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, je pense que tu as changé. Nous sommes des adultes maintenant, je pense qu'on peut faire table rase du passé.

\- Hum, je pense aussi, avoua-t-il.

\- Alors… Amis ? proposa-t-elle en tendant sa main vers lui. Ou presque, enfin quelque chose du genre quoi.

Malefoy eut un petit rire avant de tendre aussi sa main et de serrer la sienne.

\- Presque amis, enfin quelque chose comme ça, confirma-t-il.

En baissant les yeux sur leurs mains serrées l'une dans l'autre, geste tout à fait impensable quelques années en arrière, Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

Après avoir partagé ce petit moment sur le balcon, ils retournèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur. Potter et Londubat étaient en train de débarrasser toute la table, pendant que la belette boudait dans son coin et que Weaslette et Lovegood apportaient des tasses de thé et des chocolats sur la table basse du salon.

Cette conversation avec Granger lui avait étonnamment fait un bien fou, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier et force était de constater que c'était assez libérateur.

\- Eh ! Il est minuit ! lança la dernière née des Weasley. Joyeux Noël les copains, maintenant c'est l'heure des cadeaux !

Enthousiasmée comme une enfant, elle frappa énergiquement dans ses mains et s'installa près du sapin où trônaient tous les paquets. Drago, lui, se mit volontairement à l'écart puisqu'il ne ferait pas partie de l'échange de présents.

Weaslette s'employa donc à donner à chacun le paquet avec son prénom dessus. De ce qu'il comprit, ils avaient mis en place un "Secret Santa". C'est-à-dire qu'ils s'étaient tiré au sort les uns les autres, pour se faire au hasard des cadeaux.

Résultat des courses, Potter reçut de la part de Weasley un kit complet de réparation et entretien pour son Éclair de Feu Platinium.

Weasley reçut de la part de sa sœur un abonnement annuel pour aller voir tous les matchs des Canons de Chudley.

Weaslette reçut de Granger un appareil photo moldu qui développait les photos instantanément.

Granger, elle, se vit offrir de la part de Londubat, la collection complète des ouvrages de Léopoldine Desmaisons, une auteure sorcière française, qui écrivait des romances entre moldus et sorciers.

Londubat, lui, reçut une plante de la part de Lovegood. Une plante dont les fleurs produisaient, selon l'ancienne Serdaigle, un pollen qui, mélangé à de l'eau, créait une potion contre l'invasion des Joncheruines.

Et enfin, Potter offrit à Lovegood une paire de boucles d'oreilles flamant rose et elle fut tellement ravie du cadeau qu'elle les mit aussitôt.

Spectateur de cet échange, Drago resta silencieux, préférant se délecter de la vision de Granger extrêmement gênée parce que Weaslette lui demandait de prendre la pose pour qu'elle la prenne en photo. Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement à l'aise devant l'objectif et il pouvait le comprendre, ce que son amie lui demandait n'avait rien de spontané ou de naturel.

Puis il fut sorti de sa rêverie en entendant Potter affirmer à Weasley quelque chose de totalement aberrant.

\- Vieux, ils ne feront jamais rien de mieux que l'Éclair de Feu Platinium, crois-moi. Ils ont beau essayer, rien ne l'égale.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, Potter, intervint-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux bien admettre que l'Éclair de Feu Platinium est d'une qualité incroyable mais as-tu testé le dernier Nimbus ? Le modèle Flash.

\- Non, mais je sais d'avance qu'il sera moins bien. Nimbus a perdu en qualité ces dernières années.

\- Peut-être sur les modèles 3000 et 4000, je te l'accorde, mais le Flash est incroyable ! La vitesse de pointe est légèrement supérieure à celle du Platinium et il l'atteint en trois secondes seulement.

\- Trois secondes ? s'étonna Weasley.

\- Toi, on t'a pas sonné, rétorqua Drago sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

Non mais de quoi il se mêlait, lui ?

\- Trois secondes, vraiment ? s'étonna à son tour Potter.

\- Oui, contre six pour le Platinium, soit deux fois moins.

\- Et comment tu as pu tester ça, toi ?

\- Les Frelons de Wimbourne volent avec et Marcus est l'entraîneur de l'équipe. Comme quoi, je n'ai peut-être qu'un seul ami, mais il présente beaucoup d'avantage.

Son auto-dérision le fit sourire et fit rire Potter. Par contre, Weasley dut se sentir concerné par sa remarque puisqu'il ne moufta pas.

Potter lui posa ensuite plusieurs questions sur ce fameux Nimbus Flash, ses particularités, ses caractéristiques, son design. Il s'avérait que l'ancien Gryffondor était vraiment calé en balai et que discuter avec lui à propos de ça était très intéressant.

Plus les heures passaient, plus Drago se sentait à son aise. Il commençait à être content d'avoir finalement décidé de venir pour cette soirée. Il aurait été bien chez lui, avec son repas et un bon bouquin, mais il fallait avouer que passer Noël dans ces conditions, entouré, était quand même très appréciable.

\- Eh mais, attendez, je pense à un truc, là, lança Weaslette. Tu n'as jamais réellement fêté Noël Drago, c'est ça ?

S'il fut surpris par l'emploi soudain de son prénom, il essaya de ne pas le montrer.

\- C'est ça, oui, répondit-il avec une once d'inquiétude quant à la suite des événements.

\- Donc tu n'as jamais eu de pull moche de Noël, genre avec une énorme tête de renne qui bouge les oreilles quand tu appuies son nez ?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais eu ce plaisir, ironisa-t-il.

\- On va remédier à ça. Hermione, je suis sûre que tu as ça dans ton placard, tu adores les pulls moches de Noël.

\- Et je vais me faire un plaisir de te dénicher une petite merveille ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant la direction de ce qu'il supposa être sa chambre.

\- Ne te donne pas cette peine, vraiment, tu n'es pas obligée…, grimaça Drago.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne goûtes pas à ce plaisir, ricana Weaslette.

\- Toi, fais gaffe, n'oublie pas que je travaille pour un magazine de Quidditch et que je peux très bien raconter ce que je veux à ton sujet.

Sa menace la fit rire de bon cœur.

\- Tu n'oserais pas. Derrière cette arrogance se cache un gentil mec, j'en suis persuadée !

\- N'abuse pas non plus, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Certes, il était peut-être plus gentil et avenant que ce qu'il laissait paraître, mais il n'était pas non plus un nounours débordant de tendresse et autres qualités.

Granger revint quelques instants plus tard avec, entre ses mains, un pull à qui l'adjectif "moche" convenait parfaitement bien. Il était bleu marine et dessus se trouvait un Père Noël qui faisait un saut en skis. Comble du mauvais goût, le pompon de son bonnet était en relief et si on appuyait dessus, le Père Noël se mettait à chanter Jingle Bells.

La démonstration fit beaucoup rire tout le monde, sauf Drago qui ne s'imaginait pas vraiment porter une telle horreur. Il avait sa dignité … Et aussi une certaine classe à respecter, lui qui s'évertuait à prendre soin de son image tous les jours.

\- Allez, enfile ça, lui ordonna presque Granger en lui tendant le pull.

\- Pourquoi je serais le seul à porter une telle immondice ? ronchonna Drago.

\- Parce que nous on sait ce que ça fait de porter un pull moche de Noël, pas toi.

\- Et encore, estime-toi heureux, dit Weaslette. Toi, tu n'as pas à porter un pull tricoté par ma mère, qui gratte, avec ton initiale brodée sur le torse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère…

Drago regarda le pull sous toutes les coutures avant de l'enfiler.

\- C'est un pull à moi, j'y ai jeté un sort pour qu'il s'agrandisse un peu et s'adapte à ta morphologie, lui apprit Granger.

\- Vraiment, tu n'étais pas obligée de te donner cette peine.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur lui-même et soupira. Quelle horreur.

\- Il faut bien que tu apprennes petit à petit les traditions de Noël, dit Londubat.

\- Je m'en serais bien passé, de celle-là, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

Le reste de la soirée se passa formidablement bien. En plus, Weasley avait choisi de la boucler et de partir vers minuit et demi. Weslette et Lovegood étaient parties vers une heure du matin et là, il devait être environ deux heures et il ne restait plus que lui, avec Granger, Potter et Londubat.

\- Je vais y aller, dit ce dernier en se levant de son fauteuil. Je dois aller récupérer ma grand-mère tôt demain matin au terminal des portoloins, elle rentre d'un séjour chez une amie à elle. On doit aussi passer voir mes parents.

\- D'accord, lui dit Granger. En tout cas, merci d'être venu et encore merci pour ton cadeau, je sens que je vais les dévorer, ces bouquins !

\- Tant mieux, je suis content que ça t'ai plu. Encore joyeux Noël.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras puis Londubat échangea une accolade avec Potter avant de lui souhaiter à nouveau joyeux Noël à lui aussi. Puis ce fut face à Drago qu'il se retrouva et il lui tendit la main.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Malefoy.

\- Merci Londubat, à toi aussi.

\- Si un jour tu passes par Poudlard pour n'importe quelle raison, n'hésite pas à passer par les serres.

Il accompagna sa proposition d'un sourire à la fois timide mais légèrement complice.

\- J'y penserai, répondit simplement Drago.

Après un dernier sourire, Londubat emprunta la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui.

Cette soirée était clairement la plus surprenante qu'il n'ait jamais vécue. Voilà que maintenant Londubat lui proposait de passer le voir à Poudlard s'il le souhaitait. Plus touché qu'il ne le laissait paraître, Drago appréciait réellement ce qui était en train de se passer ce soir. Sa rédemption faisait son petit bout de chemin et il était accepté par des gens à qui il avait fait pire que pendre durant le passé, alors il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant de leur ouverture d'esprit.

Peut-être que c'était ça aussi, ce qu'ils appelaient tous "l'esprit de Noël". Pardonner les erreurs, accepter l'autre malgré ses défauts, être solidaire, se rassembler autour de valeurs communes.

\- Je vais y aller aussi, dit Potter juste après. Demain je suis d'astreinte la nuit, donc j'aimerais me reposer la journée.

Il se leva du canapé et il serra Granger dans ses bras avec une douceur presque palpable.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, Hermione, c'était vraiment bien.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de serrer la main de Drago.

\- Si après avoir fait un détour par les serres de Poudlard, tu veux passer par le Bureau des Aurors boire un café, tu seras le bienvenu.

\- Ne m'en demande pas trop, Potter, dit-il avec sarcasme, option plutôt facile pour cacher sa nervosité.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ?

\- Bonne fin de soirée, Malefoy.

\- Toi aussi.

Granger le raccompagna à la porte avant de revenir dans le salon, un sourire gêné sur le visage et frottant nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Bon…

\- Je vais y aller moi aussi je pense, déclara Drago. Tu dois avoir envie de te reposer.

\- Oh tu peux rester, répliqua-t-elle avant de se pincer les lèvres. Enfin, je veux dire… je ne suis pas si fatiguée que ça. Si tu veux, je peux refaire du thé ?

Drago hésita, avant de réellement se poser la question sans faux-semblant. Avait-il envie de rester ? Et s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, la réponse était tout simplement oui.

\- Bien, accepta-t-il avec un hochement de tête. Alors je veux bien.

\- Super.

D'un sort, elle réchauffa le thé qui était déjà prêt et remplit sa tasse et la sienne.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée, malgré tout ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'installant dans le canapé à côté du fauteuil où lui était assis.

\- Oui, tu es une hôtesse soucieuse du bien-être de ses convives, c'est agréable.

\- Tu peux aussi simplement dire que c'était cool, tu n'es pas tout le temps obligé d'utiliser ce langage pompeux.

\- Oh, je sais être détendu dans mon langage quand je le veux ou même dire à quelqu'un qu'il m'emmerde profondément si c'est le cas. Mais j'ai quand même reçu une éducation dont j'ai du mal à me défaire, parfois.

\- D'ailleurs, tes parents, que font-ils à Washington ? Pourquoi cette destination ?

\- Ma mère a une cousine du côté de sa mère, les Rosier, qui vit à Bethesda, une banlieue résidentielle de Washington. Elle possède une résidence secondaire dans le quartier moldu de la ville, dans laquelle mes parents vivent depuis la fin de leur procès.

\- Tes parents dans un quartier moldu ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'était ça ou rien, alors ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire la fine bouche. La cousine de ma mère a déjà été bien sympa de les aider.

\- Non bien sûr, tu as raison, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer tes parents, ton père surtout, au milieu des moldus.

\- C'est le cadet de mes soucis.

\- Tu ne t'entends vraiment plus avec eux ?

\- Moins on se voit, mieux on se porte. On s'envoie des lettres à nos anniversaires et c'est tout.

\- Je trouve ça triste d'en être arrivés là, déplora Granger.

\- Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails de ma relation avec mes parents, on n'est pas en train de faire une thérapie, mais au contraire, c'est loin d'être triste. M'éloigner de mes parents et de leur pression est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

Granger lui sourit simplement.

\- L'essentiel c'est que ça aille bien dans ta vie pour toi.

\- C'est le cas, confirma Drago après une gorgée de thé. Mon meilleur ami est un traître, mais sinon ça va.

\- Pas tant que ça finalement, rigola-t-elle. Enfin, si, mais c'était un mal pour un bien finalement, tu as passé une bonne soirée.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et tu as quelque chose de prévu pour demain ? Enfin, aujourd'hui, vu l'heure.

\- Granger, un repas en votre compagnie c'est tout ce que je peux supporter pour toute une vie.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, se défendit-elle en rougissant. C'était une simple question.

\- Pour y répondre, je pense déjeuner avec Marcus. Il doit se faire pardonner.

\- Sois tendre avec lui, je pense qu'il ne mérite pas l'opprobre.

\- Détrompe toi, dit-il dans un clin d'œil avant de boire la dernière gorgée de son thé. Bon, merci pour ce dernier thé, cette fois je vais y aller.

Drago se leva et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue avant de regarder Granger.

\- Je ne le redirai pas, mais bravo pour ton programme, Granger. Je l'ai contesté mais je dois reconnaître que c'est une excellente idée. La guerre a isolé beaucoup de personnes et tu leur donnes une chance de se reconstruire, c'est vraiment très bien.

Le rouge sur ses joues avait à peine eut le temps de se dissiper qu'il revint en force. C'était plutôt grisant d'en être la cause.

\- Merci. Ça me tient vraiment à cœur de pouvoir aider les autres.

\- On te refera pas, hein, la taquina-t-il.

Elle le frappa gentiment à l'épaule avant de l'accompagner à l'entrée où elle lui rendit sa veste et son écharpe.

\- Bonne soirée, Granger. Joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Drago.

L'intéressé eut deux petites secondes de flottement où il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais non, s'il en croyait le sourire timide de Granger, elle l'avait bien appelé par son prénom.

Décidément, la magie de Noël...

* * *

Il est venu ! Il n'a pas saboté son projet ahah.

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce réveillon entre amis ?** Oui oui, on peut dire amis même s'il y avait Drago ;)

Qu'imaginez-vous pour la troisième et dernière partie ?

**Fun fact :** le meilleur souvenir de Noël d'Hermione, qu'elle raconte à table, c'est mon meilleur souvenir de Noël ;) Mon oncle avait fait ça dans son salon, à la sortie de sa cheminée. Je m'en souviens encore, plus de vingt ans après !

**Du love !**


	3. Partie3

**Bonjour ou bonsoir les p'tits chats, **car je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais poster cette troisième et dernière partie.

Au moment où vous lirez ces lignes, je serai en famille, c'est pour ça que **j'écris cette petite note en avance.** De plus, veuillez m'excuser pour l'absence de réponse aux reviews anonymes. J'éditerai ce chapitre plus tard quand j'aurais du temps pour le faire (jeudi ou vendredi) et je répondrai aux reviews au même moment.

**Voici donc la dernière partie de Seul-es pour Noël**, qui vient clore cette petite histoire de fin d'année. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lire autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Je ne sais pas quand je vous publierai autre chose, de plus ou moins long, mais j'ai bon espoir.

**Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et de belles fêtes de fin d'année !**

* * *

**PARTIE 3**

Après le réveillon, Drago était rentré chez lui, souriant. Il avait passé une très bonne soirée malgré l'attitude déplorable de Weasley et il s'était un peu réconcilié avec Noël. En fait, c'était une fête tout à fait agréable lorsqu'on pouvait être entouré et que l'on n'y associait pas de mauvais souvenirs.

Il s'était donc couché serein et prêt à affronter Marcus durant leur déjeuner de Noël du lendemain. Parce que oui, il avait passé une bonne soirée, mais il comptait bien faire comprendre à son ami qu'il avait mal agi.

En se réveillant ce matin de Noël, Drago était aussi souriant que lorsqu'il s'était couché. Il se surprit même à sourire davantage en voyant, posé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil dans sa chambre, le pull prêté par Granger la veille.

Granger. Peut-être devait-il se décider à l'appeler Hermione. C'était son prénom tout de même puis elle avait fait l'effort de l'appeler Drago à son départ hier. Ça lui avait fait bizarre d'ailleurs, il avait cru l'avoir rêvé. Mais non, elle l'avait bel et bien fait. Juste retour des choses pour lui de le faire également.

Mais pour le moment, l'heure était à la douche sous laquelle il passa un temps indécent. Il s'habilla et transplana directement devant le restaurant où il avait rendez-vous avec Marcus.

Il se dirigea vers la table où son ami se trouvait, un sourire crispé sur le visage, attendant sa sentence.

\- Joyeux Noël…, couina Marcus pendant que Drago retirait son manteau pour le déposer sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- À toi aussi, Flint, répondit-il, glacial.

Il n'était plus en colère, mais il avait envie de l'embêter un peu.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'y es pas allé hier soir et que, du coup, ça annule tout…

\- Figure-toi que si, j'y suis allé.

Du coin de l'œil, il le vit grimacer. Drago en sourit intérieurement.

\- Et… ?

\- Et ? Tu veux vraiment savoir la suite ?

\- Je ne sais pas, en fait…

Si Marcus pouvait se terrer dans un trou de souris là, tout de suite, il l'aurait probablement fait. Drago avait l'impression qu'il essayait de se fondre dans la chaise pour ne faire qu'un avec elle et disparaître.

\- Eh bien, contre toute attente, j'ai passé une bonne soirée.

Surpris, Marcus se redressa un peu. Il scrutait Drago, comme pour essayer de déceler le vrai du faux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- C'est vrai, confirma Drago. J'ai longtemps hésité puis finalement j'y suis allé et je ne regrette pas. Ça n'a pas été de tout repos, Weasley m'a bien fait chier, mais globalement ils ont tous été très sympas avec moi.

\- Ça alors, souffla Marcus. Tu vois, finalement, c'était une bonne idée.

\- Ne fanfaronne pas trop. J'ai peut-être passé une bonne soirée, mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que tu as fait quelque chose dans mon dos.

\- Et encore une fois, j'en suis désolé. Mais je te connais, Drago, tu ne l'aurais pas fait de toi-même et tu n'aurais jamais accepté si je te l'avais proposé normalement.

\- Certainement, oui.

\- Alors on va dire que c'est un mal pour un bien… Non ?

\- On peut dire ça. En tout cas, ça m'aura permis de réviser un peu mon jugement sur eux. Bon, Lovegood est tarée mais ça, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. En revanche, Londubat peut se montrer assez drôle quand il veut, Weaslette aussi. Potter est plutôt cool et Hermione...

Drago laissa sa phrase en suspens. Premièrement, ça faisait carrément bizarre de prononcer son prénom et deuxièmement, il aurait eu tant de choses à dire. Elle était toujours cette incorrigible Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais il l'avait surtout découverte généreuse, attentive et douce.

\- Hermione ? releva Marcus. Déjà tu l'appelles par son prénom, ensuite tu ne finis pas ta phrase et en plus tu rêvasses ? Elle t'a fait quoi hier ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, non ? répondit-il, plein d'une mauvaise foi évidente. Puis je ne rêvasse pas ! Je voulais juste dire qu'Hermione n'est pas si insupportable.

\- Si le Drago Malefoy de douze ans t'entendait dire ça, ricana-t-il.

\- Il serait fier de voir à quel point il a mûri dans le futur.

Drago s'interrompit le temps de passer sa commande auprès du serveur, et Marcus fit de même.

\- Bon, je suis content que tu aies passé une bonne soirée malgré tout et, encore une fois, je suis désolé d'avoir profité de ton ivresse.

Drago fit un geste de la main pour lui montrer que cela n'avait plus d'importance.

\- C'est oublié. Et toi, comment était ton réveillon de Noël ?

\- Bah tu sais, mon père était saoul avant que le repas ait vraiment commencé, ma mère n'a fait que se plaindre, ma sœur a passé tout le repas à bécoter son petit-copain sous le regard complètement dépassé de ma grand-mère qui n'arrêtait pas de marmonner que "de son temps, elle ne se serait jamais permis une telle chose". Du coup, j'ai passé la soirée à boire du vin blanc avec mon grand-père, c'est le seul qui vaille le coup dans cette famille.

\- La routine, quoi, commenta Drago comme si c'était banal.

Et connaissant la famille de Marcus, ça l'était.

\- C'est ça, rien à quoi je ne sois pas habitué.

\- Soudainement, j'ai l'impression que mon réveillon était meilleur que le tien, ricana Drago.

Marcus se mit à rire, Drago aussi, plus franchement.

Hermione avait raison. Il préférait cent fois avoir un seul ami loyal tel que Marcus plutôt que des dizaines de sous-fifres, comme à Poudlard, qui passaient leur temps à lui lécher les bottes, à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil et qui n'auraient pas rater une occasion de lui planter un couteau dans le dos ou de l'abandonner, comme avaient fait Pansy et Blaise.

Leur repas se passa tranquillement et ils se séparèrent en début d'après-midi. En rentrant chez lui, Drago prit quand même quelques minutes pour écrire une lettre à ses parents et leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Il n'était pas certain de recevoir une réponse à sa lettre mais au moins, il avait bonne conscience. Il sifflota pour appeler Chronos et lorsque l'animal se percha sur son épaule, il accrocha la missive à sa patte.

En se retournant pour regarder son hibou prendre son envol, Drago remarqua qu'il y avait une chouette posée sur le perchoir de Chronos. Une chouette hulotte toute petite qui avait elle aussi une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Il la siffla, comme il avait fait avec Chronos, pour la faire venir, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Non, elle le regarda légèrement de travers, bien décidée à rester à sa place.

\- À qui appartiens-tu, toi, pour être si têtue ?

Drago s'approcha et décrocha de sa patte une enveloppe marron avec son prénom écrit dessus. Intrigué, il décacheta l'enveloppe pour en sortir une lettre manuscrite :

"_Drago,_

_J'espère que ta nuit fut bonne, que ton repas de Noël également, et que tu n'as pas jeté Flint dans la Tamise pour l'affront qu'il a osé te faire._

_Je voulais te remercier d'être venu hier soir. "Seul-es pour Noël" n'est pas seulement bénéfique pour les accueillis, il l'est aussi pour les accueillants. Ça m'a permis de te découvrir un peu, chose que je n'aurais jamais faite sans ce projet, et je suis contente de l'avoir fait._

_J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Hermione. (Ou Granger, comme tu préfères)"_

Effectivement, cette chouette têtue ne pouvait être que la sienne.

Un sourire s'était peu à peu dessiné sur les lèvres de Drago au fil de sa lecture, pour finir par prendre toute la place sur son visage après avoir lu la mention entre parenthèses.

Le Drago adolescent n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser à une personne comme elle à qui il s'amusait de donner tout un tas de surnoms tous plus blessants les uns que les autres. Mais maintenant qu'il se donnait cette peine, il ne regrettait pas du tout.

Hermione était très intelligente et c'était ce qu'il avait toujours détesté chez elle, jusqu'à maintenant. À Poudlard il la détestait pour ça, pour être cette incorrigible Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sans cesse le doigt levé pour prendre la parole et parce qu'elle s'avérait être une rivale redoutable dans la quête de la meilleure note. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'elle le surpassait et qu'en plus de ça, elle était drôle et dotée d'une incroyable répartie qu'il adorait.

Elle ne se laissait pas faire, elle pouvait avoir de vraies allures de lionne et s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, ça lui plaisait assez.

\- Chronos, tu peux y aller.

Le hibou, qui attendait sur le montant de la fenêtre maintenant, fila rapidement à l'extérieur.

Drago attrapa un bout de parchemin, une plume, et écrivit une réponse à Hermione qu'il accrocha à la patte de la chouette.

\- Tu peux apporter cette lettre à ta maîtresse, dit-il en lui caressant le sommet de la tête.

La chouette lui donna un petit coup de bec sur la tête avant de s'envoler dehors. Drago ne referma la fenêtre qu'une fois l'animal complètement invisible à ses yeux.

* * *

Hermione rentra chez elle après avoir passé le déjeuner et une partie de l'après-midi chez ses parents. L'ambiance n'était peut-être pas au beau fixe avec eux, mais ça lui avait fait plaisir de les revoir, eux et une partie de sa famille maternelle.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé en soupirant. Elle avait trop mangé et son estomac était en train de le lui faire comprendre. Elle déboutonna le premier bouton de son pantalon et un nouveau soupir lui échappa et la fit rire.

Puis, elle tourna la tête en entendant toquer contre sa fenêtre.

\- Ah, Nymphea !

Hermione se leva du canapé, tout mal de ventre passablement envolé, et ouvrit à sa chouette qui vint se poser sur son poignet. Elle décrocha la lettre et Nymphea rejoignit sa cage pour aller grignoter un ou deux Miamhibou.

Très rapidement, elle déroula le morceau de parchemin pour lire la réponse :

"_Hermione (oui, je crois que je préfère)_

_Flint va très bien, merci pour lui. D'ailleurs, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, il doit probablement être en train de rejoindre la rive du Styx à la nage. Mais rassure-toi, c'est un bon nageur._

_Ton programme est une réussite, sois-en sûre. Pour ce que je te connais, tu réussiras à le développer comme tu le souhaites et les accueillants répondront de plus en plus présents. En espérant que le nombre d'accueillis, lui, diminue avec le temps._

_J'ai passé une très bonne soirée et je ne regrette rien._

_Peut-être pourrions nous nous revoir bientôt ? J'ai chez moi quelque chose qui t'appartient et que je dois te rendre._

_Bonne fin de journée à toi._

_Drago."_

Sans le contrôler, Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer à la demande écrite.

Drago venait de lui proposer un rendez-vous ? Non, elle allait un peu trop vite en besogne. Il lui proposait simplement de se revoir pour lui rendre quelque chose. Voilà, c'était juste ça. Ils allaient se voir cinq minutes et ils reprendraient tous le cours normal de leurs vies.

Pourtant, elle sentait que ce n'était pas que ça.

Et elle aimerait beaucoup que cela ne soit pas que ça.

Alors elle retourna le parchemin qu'il avait utilisé pour sa lettre et lui écrivit sa réponse. Elle lui proposait de se retrouver le lendemain pour aller boire un café au Chaudron Baveur.

Elle attacha le parchemin à la patte de Nymphea et lui caressa le bec.

\- Pour Drago Malefoy. Et si tu es fatiguée, fais le lui comprendre comme tu sais si bien faire.

Un petit clin d'œil complice à son animal et la chouette quitta sa cage pour retourner chez Drago.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nymphea revint avec la réponse à sa lettre.

Ils avaient rendez-vous à quinze heures le lendemain.

* * *

Hermione arriva au Chaudron Baveur avant l'heure prévue. Elle n'aimait pas arriver juste à l'heure, elle aimait se dire qu'arriver à l'heure, c'était être déjà en retard.

Elle choisit une table dans le fond du pub et précisa au serveur qu'elle attendait quelqu'un, qu'il pourrait donc prendre leur commande plus tard, une fois celui-ci arrivé.

D'ailleurs, il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, un peu avant quinze heures lui aussi.

\- Je vois que tu es en avance, dit Drago en prenant place en face d'elle.

\- L'exactitude est la politesse des rois, cita-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- … et le devoir de tous les gens de bien, conclut-il avec le même sourire.

Hermione fut surprise et elle ne le cacha pas. Elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que Drago, non seulement connaisse cette citation de Louis XVIII, mais en plus la continue pour faire suite à ses mots. Elle n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, rencontré quelqu'un qui se donne cette peine ! Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle adorait sortir cette expression pour justifier sa manie d'être en avance.

\- Tu cites souvent Louis XVIII dans ta vie de tous les jours ? demanda-t-elle avec un rire.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

\- Et je te réponds oui. Mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un termine la citation, et sans se moquer.

\- C'est parce que les gens qui t'entourent ne sont pas des gens de bien et ne connaissent pas la politesse, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ça doit être ça. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

\- Hum… un café.

\- Un café et un cappuccino s'il-vous-plaît, commanda-t-elle au serveur venu près de leur table.

\- Tiens, ça c'est à toi.

Hermione releva les yeux vers Drago qui lui tendait, bien plié, le pull de Noël qu'elle lui avait prêté le soir du réveillon.

\- Mon pull ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'avais totalement oublié. Merci d'y avoir pensé, Drago.

\- C'est normal. Puis il est moche, je n'allais pas le garder de toute façon.

Hermione lui tira la langue, consciente qu'il avait malgré tout raison.

Elle prit sa baguette pour miniaturiser le pull et ainsi pouvoir le ranger dans son sac. En le bougeant, elle sentit une douce odeur de lessive s'en dégager. La même odeur qu'elle sentait lorsque Drago était près d'elle. Quelque chose de doux et de réconfortant.

Si elle en fut légèrement déstabilisée, elle essaya de ne pas le montrer.

\- Tu es en vacances ? lui demanda-t-elle après avoir remercié le serveur qui venait d'apporter leurs boissons.

\- Oui, je ne reprends qu'en janvier.

\- Tu travailles pour Quidd'Mag, c'est ça ? Ginny adore ce magazine, encore plus depuis qu'ils lui ont fait cette double page il y a deux semaines.

\- Oui, comme je disais l'autre soir, je suis plutôt reporter de terrain. Je vais voir des matchs, je fais mes comptes-rendus, j'ai un style assez incisif très reconnaissable et, sans vouloir me vanter, mes analyses sont plutôt justes donc le public aime bien.

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas suffisamment au Quidditch pour comprendre ça mais je veux bien te croire quand tu parles de style incisif. Ça te va bien.

\- Et je prends ça pour un compliment.

\- Tu peux. Mais tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu deviennes journaliste. Te connaissant, je t'aurais plutôt vu derrière un grand bureau en chêne, à diriger des gens, donner des ordres.

\- J'ai un grand bureau et j'ai des pigistes sous mes ordres, ça compte un peu, non ?

\- Un peu, pouffa Hermione. Mais je pensais plus à quelque chose dans la finance, je ne sais pas.

\- Les clichés ont la vie dure, je vois. D'accord, les Malefoy ont beaucoup d'argent, je ne le nie pas, mais je n'ai jamais voulu me contenter de ça. Je voulais me lever le matin et avoir un but dans ma vie. Le Quidditch me passionne depuis tout petit et même si je me débrouille pas trop mal sur un balai, je ne suis pas assez bon pour en faire mon métier. Alors je me suis tourné vers le journalisme. Je suis le Quidditch de très près et j'adore ce que je fais, c'est un bon compromis.

Hermione sourit. Contrairement à elle qui avait fait totalement ce qu'on attendait d'elle, lui avait été à contre-courant. En même temps, elle comprenait très bien qu'il ait voulu se détacher. Ne plus faire exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui, comme il avait pu le faire plus jeune.

\- Tu m'aurais presque donné envie de te lire, tiens ! s'amusa Hermione.

\- Je te ferai envoyer l'exemplaire de la semaine prochaine si tu veux. Et bien entendu, je glisserai dedans le formulaire d'abonnement annuel à remplir.

\- Tu touches un pourcentage sur les ventes ? demanda-t-elle, un sourcil relevé et avec le sourire.

\- 5% exactement.

Sa spontanéité et sa répartie la firent rire instantanément, et Drago s'accorda sur son rire. Là, Hermione réalisa que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire si franchement, ce qui était quand même bien dommage car c'était un son tout à fait agréable.

Elle termina son cappuccino et un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa malgré elle.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit avoir un petit rire moqueur, elle leva leva le nez vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Juste que la moustache en mousse de lait te va plutôt bien.

Honteuse, Hermione prit rapidement sa serviette pour s'essuyer la bouche. Par Godric, il allait la trouver ridicule.

Sauf qu'en le regardant à nouveau, il n'y avait pas une once de moquerie dans son regard, au contraire. Il souriait, et le gris de ses iris était doux, chaleureux.

Sentant le rouge de ses joues se dissiper, Hermione se sentait mieux.

\- Tu veux un autre café ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, merci, je vais devoir rentrer.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis fronça les sourcils. Drago semblait vouloir dire autre chose qui ne voulait pas passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Après s'être un peu tortillé sur son siège il se leva, enfila son manteau et enroula son écharpe autour de son cou.

Puisqu'elle devait partir, Hermione fit de même, avec son bonnet en plus, et ils sortirent du pub en même temps.

\- Bon, bonne après-midi Drago, dit-elle pour briser le silence.

\- Oui, répondit-il très vivement. Toi aussi.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, direction Fleury et Bott, quand elle entendit Drago.

\- Hermione ? l'appela-t-il, puis il continua une fois qu'elle fut tournée vers lui. Que dirais-tu d'aller dîner demain soir ? Tous les deux.

Si elle fut surprise par la proposition, elle ne contrôla pas non plus ce qu'elle répondit par la suite.

\- Pourquoi attendre demain ? Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

Les lèvres fines de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi qui illumina son visage. Il hocha la tête comme pour confirmer.

\- Vingt heures à la Plume Enchantée ?

\- J'y serai. À tout à l'heure.

Après un dernier sourire, Drago transplana et Hermione resta plantée là, son cœur battant la chamade et son sourire ne la quittant plus.

Elle avait rendez-vous et là, elle ne fabulait pas et ne sur-interprétait pas sa proposition. Il lui avait bien proposé un rencard. Elle ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là, à avoir envie de ça et à le lui proposer mais une chose était sûre, elle avait hâte d'y être.

C'est en sautillant qu'Hermione se rendit chez Fleury et Bott, rêveuse.

* * *

Il l'avait fait.

Drago avait proposé un rendez-vous à Hermione et elle avait dit oui.

Ils avaient passé un si bon moment ensemble, au Chaudron Baveur, à papoter autour d'un café, qu'il avait eu envie de plus. Il avait eu envie d'un dîner, d'une vraie soirée, d'un tête-à-tête pour apprendre à mieux la connaître, pour avoir encore une occasion de se moquer gentiment d'elle et de la voir rougir puis sourire.

Parce qu'il l'avait trouvée particulièrement jolie à ce moment-là.

Il avait essayé de paraître sûr de lui au moment de lui proposer, mais il n'était pas certain que ça ait fonctionné. Déjà parce que juste avant, il avait eu du mal à cacher sa nervosité sans pour autant oser parler et juste après, bien qu'il se soit lancé, dans sa tête il n'était pas assuré.

Il en avait envie, de ce rendez-vous, mais il avait peur de se prendre un râteau magistral. Mais non, à sa grande surprise, elle avait accepté et elle avait même avancé le rendez-vous. Peut-être avait-elle aussi hâte que lui d'y être ?

En tout cas, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, il était très heureux.

Après le Chaudron Baveur, il était allé faire quelques courses puis il était rentré chez lui vers dix-neuf heures. Il avait donc une heure pour trouver la tenue adéquate pour ce dîner et pour lui qui faisait très attention à son apparence et à l'image qu'il renvoyait, ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

La Plume Enchantée était un restaurant très chaleureux et convivial, donc il ne fallait pas une tenue trop classe et stricte. Au risque aussi qu'Hermione ait plus l'impression d'être à un repas d'affaire qu'à un rendez-vous. Il ne fallait pas non plus être trop détendu, puis de toute façon, il ne savait pas l'être.

Il opta finalement pour un pantalon chino bleu marine et un pull en cachemire noir très simple qu'il enfila après avoir pris une bonne douche. Comme il fut conquis par son reflet dans le miroir, la tenue fut adoptée tout de suite. Juste avant de partir, il arrangea ses cheveux pour que le rendu soit parfait, et il transplana devant le restaurant.

Il n'était pas tout à fait vingt heures quand Hermione se matérialisa non loin de lui.

\- Je confirme que tu fais partie des gens de bien, s'amusa-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

\- J'ose espérer que tu n'en douteras plus jamais, dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte du restaurant pour la laisser entrer la première.

Ils rejoignirent leur table, guidés par une serveuse qui gloussa lorsque Drago l'eut simplement remerciée.

\- Tu fais toujours cet effet-là aux femmes à qui tu parles ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je crois bien que tu es la seule à ne pas glousser lorsque je m'adresse à toi.

\- Je t'ai connu sous tes pires facettes, je n'ai aucune raison de te mettre sur un piédestal, se moqua-t-elle.

Venant de n'importe qui, cette remarque l'aurait vexé, piqué dans son égo. Pourtant, venant d'elle, ça le faisait rire. Admiratif de sa répartie, Drago ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Touché, admit-il en se saisissant du menu.

Il opta pour un magret de canard avec des pommes de terre sautées, tandis qu'Hermione choisit un osso bucco à la milanaise avec une ratatouille. Drago demanda conseil à la serveuse quant au vin à choisir et il lui fit confiance sur le choix.

\- Je voulais te poser une question, dit Hermione au détour d'une conversation et après une gorgée de vin.

\- Dis-moi, accepta Drago, tout de même un peu méfiant.

\- Je me suis toujours demandée si tu nous détestais vraiment, à l'époque. Enfin, est-ce que tu nous détestais, ou est-ce qu'on t'avait dit de le faire ?

Au moins, sa question avait le mérite d'être claire. D'ailleurs, Drago n'avait pas envie de lui cacher la vérité. Il voulait être totalement honnête.

\- Je vous détestais réellement, avoua-t-il, tout de même peu à l'aise avec cet aveu. Enfin, je ne te cache pas que mon père m'encourageait dans cette voie, mais je m'étais fait ma propre opinion. Je détestais Potter pour avoir refusé mon amitié chez madame Guipure à peine m'étais-je présenté à lui. Je détestais Weasley, lui par contre ça n'a pas trop changé, parce que je ne le trouvais pas digne de notre rang de Sang-pur. Puis toi…

Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt. Là, il était réellement gêné. Sauf qu'en face de lui, Hermione souriait. Elle ne semblait pas gênée elle, en revanche.

\- Vas-y, l'incita-t-elle doucement à continuer. C'est moi qui ait posé la question et je ne t'en voudrai pas car je sais que ton opinion a changé.

\- J'ai été éduqué selon certains principes, dont celui de la pureté du sang. J'ai cru mes parents et mes grands-parents quand ils disaient que seuls les Sang-pur étaient des personnes respectables et je n'ai pas cherché à me faire ma propre opinion là-dessus. Puis je t'ai rencontré et j'ai vu qu'une née-Moldue pouvait me surpasser et être très douée en magie. Ça aurait pu remettre en cause mes convictions mais non, au contraire, ça m'a conforté dans l'idée que je devais te détester. Je regrette amèrement les mauvais mots que j'ai pu avoir à ton égard.

Drago la vit se tortiller sur sa chaise, son regard fuyant le sien. Oui il avait été odieux avec elle et il le regrettait. Ce n'était pas juste, c'était simplement méchant, fait dans le seul but de la blesser.

\- Et puis plus le temps avançait, plus je vous détestais. Je vous haïssais, même, parce que vous aviez le courage de vous dresser contre les forces du mal, contrairement à moi qui les subissais. Vous aviez le courage et surtout la force de leur tenir tête, de vous battre contre eux, pour anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'étais jaloux de votre position parce qu'au fond de moi, j'aurais voulu me battre aussi contre ceux qui me faisaient du mal, qui me dictaient ma conduite, qui m'obligeaient à être quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas être.

Il prit quelques secondes pour calmer la tempête qui menaçait d'éclater en lui. Se rappeler le passé était toujours mauvais pour lui. Mais Hermione voulait une explication et il se devait de la lui donner. Alors il termina son discours sans oser la regarder, préférant jouer du bout de sa fourchette avec ses pommes de terre.

\- Quand vous avez été capturés par les rafleurs et amenés au manoir, j'y ai vu mon salut, l'occasion de me racheter et de devenir celui que j'ai toujours voulu être. Alors j'ai fait comme si je ne reconnaissais pas Potter et la suite, tu la connais.

En sentant une chaleur sur sa main, Drago détourna le regard de son assiette pour se rendre compte qu'Hermione avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Il releva les yeux pour la regarder, elle le fixait avec le sourire.

\- Ça aura pris du temps mais tu as pris conscience de tes erreurs. Sache que je ne t'en veux plus.

Il ne put que sourire. Étrangement, il se sentait libéré d'un poids. Il se sentait plus léger désormais.

\- Sache que je ne t'en veux plus non plus pour la gifle magistrale que tu m'as mise en troisième année.

Si sa remarque était faite pour détendre l'atmosphère et aussi pour changer de ce sujet de conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise, Hermione baissa les yeux en rougissant.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle alors qu'elle n'en était en rien obligée. Mais tu l'avais bien cherché.

\- Je le reconnais.

Le repas se continua dans une ambiance plus détendue, sans qu'aucun sujet fâcheux ne soit à nouveau mis sur le tapis. Drago prenait plaisir à découvrir les facettes d'Hermione Granger qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était curieuse, attentive, drôle. En somme, beaucoup de qualités qui lui plaisaient. Tout comme ce petit tic qu'elle avait, de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure dans un moment de silence. Ça lui plaisait aussi, ça.

Le repas se termina sur un café, après avoir partagé un tiramisù. Hermione avait dit qu'elle avait bien envie d'un dessert, mais qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de le manger seule. Ils avaient donc demandé un tiramisù avec deux cuillères et l'avaient partagé, non sans se chamailler parce qu'il avait eu plus de crème qu'elle, ou qu'elle avait pris un biscuit entier et lui seulement un petit morceau.

\- J'ai passé un très bon moment, lui avoua-t-elle après sa dernière gorgée de café.

\- Moi aussi, confirma Drago. On devrait refaire ça, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'en pense que c'est plutôt une bonne idée.

\- Mon hibou connaît le chemin pour t'apporter des lettres maintenant, et ta chouette aussi. D'ailleurs, c'est une sacrée peste !

\- Hey ! s'offusqua Hermione. Ne dis pas du mal de Nymphea ! Je n'ai rien dit à propos de ton hibou !

\- Parce que Chronos est bien élevé, rétorqua-t-il. Nymphea m'a donné un coup de bec et m'a mordu le doigt. Et quand je lui parle, elle me regarde de travers avec un air hautain l'air de dire "cause toujours, tu m'intéresses".

\- Elle se méfie des inconnus, c'est tout, bouda-t-elle.

\- C'est ça, oui, c'est surtout que c'est une tête de mule comme toi.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, sans rien dire, avant de finalement éclater de rire.

\- Je dois avouer qu'elle peut avoir mauvais caractère.

\- Les animaux ressemblent à leur maître, c'est bien connu.

\- C'est donc pour ça que Chronos a l'air prétentieux et regarde tout le monde de haut comme s'il se sentait supérieur.

Encore une fois, sa répartie le moucha.

\- Bien envoyé, je le reconnais, capitula-t-il.

Mutine, Hermione lui tira la langue et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

Il offrit le repas, sous les protestations d'Hermione qui voulait absolument payer sa part, bien qu'il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il l'invitait. Elle avait finalement cessé de râler lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle paierait leur prochain repas ensemble.

Ils sortirent du restaurant et s'arrêtèrent sous le petit porche.

\- Oh, il neige ! commenta Hermione en levant le nez vers le ciel.

\- On aura vraiment eu un Noël blanc cette année.

\- Et je trouve ça d'autant plus magique. C'est vrai, un Noël sans neige c'est… je trouve ça un peu triste.

\- Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il y ait de la neige l'année prochaine aussi, souhaita Drago.

\- J'en connais un qui commence à prendre goût à Noël, le taquina Hermione.

\- La faute à qui ?

Elle haussa les épaules avec innocence tout en levant les yeux au ciel et avec le sourire.

Inconsciemment, ils se mirent à marcher ensemble et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant l'immeuble d'Hermione qui leva la tête pour vérifier où ils étaient.

\- Merci pour ce repas et pour la soirée, Drago. J'ai passé un très bon moment.

\- Plaisir partagé, sourit-il.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Hermione n'avait pas l'air décidée à entrer dans son immeuble et Drago n'avait pas l'air décidé à partir.

Et puis, mû par une pulsion soudaine, lorsqu'elle se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur et déposer un délicat baiser sur sa joue, il tourna un peu la tête pour avoir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il la sentit s'immobiliser un peu avant de se détendre. Hermione glissa ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher de lui et Drago posa ses mains contre ses hanches. Leur baiser était à la fois pudique mais puissant. Jamais Drago n'aurait imaginé qu'embrasser Hermione Granger aurait cette saveur-là et pourtant, il en était déjà à se demander s'il arriverait à s'en passer.

Leur étreinte dura autant de temps que leur souffle le leur permettait. Il faisait froid, la neige tombait de plus en plus fort mais c'était le cadet de leurs soucis.

Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent et qu'Hermione lui offrit un sourire radieux, Drago sentit sa pression artérielle défier les lois de la physique. Ses pommettes rosies par le froid, ce sourire étincelant, ce regard lumineux. Il voulait l'embrasser encore.

Ses prières silencieuses durent être entendues.

\- Tu montes ? lui proposa-t-elle timidement.

Et il accepta d'un hochement de tête. Sa main dans la sienne, elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur pour poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Drago en était désormais certain. La magie de Noël existait bel et bien et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul pour Noël.

**FIN.**


End file.
